Apex Predator
by xBlackxRosexRebellionx
Summary: Mac's never met a woman like this one. She's perfect in all the wrong ways. She affects him like no other woman has ever done before. She makes him feel, makes him crave her. But she's hiding some pretty dark secrets of her own. Could it be that she's even more perfect for him than he'd ever imagined? What will happen when he finds out just how sick she is? Mac/OC WARNINGS INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: WARNINGS ARE INCLUDED – READ BEFORE STARTING TO READ THE STORY:**

**Well, there's no denying it. This is going to be, by far, the sickest thing I've ever written – as in sick and twisted. Big Mac's finally gonna meet his match with this bitch. I've had a lot of fun working on this chapter and I haven't quite decided yet if that's a good thing or a bad thing. *laughs* I had plenty of inspiration from the theme song of the story – **_**Apex Predator**_** by Otep – as well as the 2 other songs I list at the bottom of the chapter. **

**Now, for all of you that are squicky – squirm icky – about sexual abuse or rape, this chapter is NOT for you since there are mentions of it used within this chapter and the rest of the story for that matter. Physical and mental abuse is another concept that will come up frequently, along with substance abuse and the side effects of each of the forms of abuse. Murder, torture, and other sadistic or masochistic behavior will also come into play. There will be HEAVY sexual content within this story as well.**

**The main OC for this story is just as fucked up – if not even MORE so – than Mackie boy is. So there's going to be some pretty heavy shit in each chapter – this one included. You get to find out more about the main character in this chapter and you'll be seeing some more new faces coming into play as the chapters go on. I've got the next 2 chapters written but I'm going to be rereading them and revising them before I post them as well. But, with any luck, they should be posted here within the next few days.**

**ALSO, I would HIGHLY recommend listening to the songs listed at the end of each chapter while you read because they gave me my inspiration and they're essentially the theme songs for each chapter. They really capture the themes of the chapter and the events that take place within it so I picked them for that very reason. Anywho, without further ado, I present to you, Apex Predator…**

_**Apex Predator**_

**Chapter 1: Daddy Dearest**

_(Open wide)_

_And when the medicine ran out_  
_And when we didn't speak for days_  
_I could hide inside your smile_  
_Fade..._  
_And curl up around the fang..._  
_Drained..._  
_Wasted away..._

_I'll be your toy_  
_To seduce & destroy..._  
_I'll be your toy_  
_To seduce & destroy..._

_(Open wide)_

_I'll kill_  
_What's killing me!_  
_I'll do what I have to_  
_To kill_  
_What's killing me!_

_No one is clean..._

_Chemical bondage_  
_Pale as parchment_  
_I'll kill_  
_What's killing me!_

_Abuse me_  
_You can use me_  
_Better living through chemistry!_

_(Mumbling…)_

_And when you fall asleep_  
_And when you drop the key_  
_I'll slide it inside your mouth_  
_And say,_  
_"Do you wanna play?"_  
_Bang..._  
_Blow you away..._

_You'll by my toy_  
_To seduce & destroy..._  
_You'll be my toy_  
_To seduce & destroy..._

_(Open wide)_

_I'll kill_  
_What's killing me!_

_I'll do what I have to_  
_To kill_  
_What's killing me!_

_No one is clean..._

_Chemical bondage_  
_Pale as parchment_  
_I'll kill_  
_What's killing me!_

_Abuse me_  
_You can use me_  
_Better living through chemistry!_

_On your knees_  
_Coughing up_  
_Prayers made of_  
_Money & Dust..._

_Serrated blades of_  
_Your bated breath_  
_Have made a monster_  
_In the house of death..._

_Punctured, deflated_  
_The snakes in your veins_  
_Evacuated & slithered away_  
_Are you sure you still want to play_  
_This evil little game?_

_I'll kill_  
_What's killing me!_  
_I'll kill_  
_What's killing me!_

_A devil made of crystal_  
_Glistens like the sun_  
_Fingers to the head_  
_Pointed like a gun..._

_A devil made of crystal_  
_Glistens like the sun_  
_Fingers to the head_  
_Pointed like a gun..._

_A devil made of crystal_  
_Glistens like the sun_  
_Fingers to the head_  
_Pointed like a gun..._

_A devil made of crystal..._  
_A devil made of crystal..._

_A devil made of crystal_  
_Glistens like the sun_  
_Fingers to the head_  
_Pointed like a gun..._  
_Pointed like a gun..._  
_Pointed like a gun..._  
_Pointed like a gun..._

_Are you sure you still want to play_  
_This evil little game?_

_**~*Mo*~**_

Monica Gray smirked to herself as she led her latest victim into his house. It had taken 7 years but she'd finally found him. She'd finally tracked him down and got a pinpoint location on him. Now, after all those years, she was FINALLY going to get her revenge.

She gave him a coy smile as she reached down to lace her fingers through his, leading him down the hall of the house the fucker was staying in. Just a few more minutes and her just desserts would be served. A wicked grin curled her lips. They always said revenge was best served cold. And she had something VERY cold in mind for this victim.

He gave her directions to his bedroom as she led him along behind her, his empty hand grabbing at her ass and giving her a firm squeeze. She laughed. If only he knew what she had planned for him. He'd be screaming and begging her. She closed the door behind them and locked it, looking up at him and smiling at him as she ran her hands up over his chest over his shirt.

"I've got a surprise for you…" she purred as she gazed up at him.

BOY did she ever! If only he knew.

"'S that so?" he asked her, a smirk curling his lips as his eyes boldly roamed over her.

She nodded and replied, "A BIG one."

"WELL… I just so happen ta like surprises," he told her, his hands roaming down and around her body to grab her ass and give her a firm squeeze, rocking her up against him.

She grinned from ear to ear as he found the cuffs and eased them out of the back pockets of her shorts.

"You a kinky little bitch?" he questioned, his eyes locking on her face.

She just nodded and moaning in a throaty little purr, "I've always wanted ta cuff a man ta the bed and ride his dick. You don't mind… Do you?"

She did her best to give him a sheepish smile and his lips curled into a wolfish grin, the smile stretching from one ear to the other.

He just shook his head and stated, "As long as you're ridin' my dick, I don't care WHATCHA do."

She gave him a huge grin, her eyes lighting up and a huge smile plastering itself across her face.

"Oh! Well let's get to it then, shall we?" Mo suggested, gesturing over to the bed, "Let's get these clothes off and head on over ta the bed."

He nodded and set the cuffs on the dresser before he started fumbling with his clothes. Mo stripped down to just her bra and panties – those WEREN'T coming off – before she grabbed the cuffs, twirling them on her fingers as she gestured with a nod of her head over towards his bed.

He made his way over to it and climbed right on. She swallowed hard to keep the bile down as she saw his naked body crawling across the bed. But she couldn't lose it. She couldn't fuck this up. Not now.

She made her way over to the bed and climbed right on.

"All right," she commented, "We've gotta get you all set up. Then the FUN begins."

And it would. She'd enjoy the HELL out of what she had planned for the sick fuck.

He just nodded and held his arms up above his head, letting her cuff first one wrist to the bed and then the other. But he leaned up to sink his teeth into the rise of her left breast as it threatened to spill out of the lace cup of her black bra. She cried out in surprise and fell backwards, landing on his crotch.

He gave her a smug smirk and leered, "Come on, sugar. Ride daddy's dick."

He ground his hips up into her ass and she gasped, quickly scrambling off of him and off of the bed, her eyes wide with horror and surprise as she looked down at him.

His brows wrinkled in confusion as he told her, "Well ya don't hafta slide your pussy down on it if ya don't wanna. I'd be just as happy ta shove it up your ass. Or even that hot little mouth of yours. ANY hole works, sugar."

Daddy. He'd said DADDY'S dick. And he was right. She'd been waiting 7 years for this night, for this moment. She made her way back over to her clothes and bent over, reaching into the sheath at her shorts to ease her knife out. It was her favorite, a sharp, smooth, silver-bladed hunting knife, a Bowie with a curve to the backside of the blade that led to a serrated edge along the top of the blade before the hilt.

Mo wrapped her hand firmly around the hilt and stood, turning to face him. His eyes locked on the blade before gazing up at her face, trying to read her eyes, then back down at the blade.

"Now whatcha doin' with that, sweetheart?" he inquired, his voice wavering a little, a clear indication that he was starting to get a little nervous.

He was starting to figure out that this night was about to turn VERY bad for him.

"I'm gonna have some fun," she answered, her full lips curling up into a wicked little grin, "I told you it was gonna be fun. I told you I was sick. I told you we'd have a REAL good time, didn't I?"

She drew closer to the bed with every sentence that left her lips. His eyes grew wider and wider, darting from her face to the knife and back again, over and over.

"Now, honey, I think you'd better put that down," he told her.

"Oh I don't think I wanna do that," she countered, "I think I'm JUST starting ta have fun."

"You're sick," he said, "Ya need help."

"Oh I'm about ta get my meds," she informed him, "I self-medicate, you know. I do it every so often when I get the 'itch'."

She climbed onto the bed and made her way up his body, straddling his hips with her own. She brought the blade of her knife up to skim the side of it over his cheek, dangerously close to his eye. He swallowed hard, his eyes closing as she felt his body tremble slightly.

"Aww… Now don't close your eyes!" she scolded, "You'll miss the BEST parts!"

The man kept his eyes firmly closed.

"Well that's okay," Mo assured him, "You'll still be able to feel at least."

She gave a wicked little grin and turned the blade, slowly dragging the sharp tip along his cheek, nicking him just beneath the eye. He whimpered and clamped his eyes shut tighter.

"Aww… What's the matter?" she questioned, "You scared, daddy?"

"Don't call me that," he said, his voice quiet, weak.

He'd always been weak. No self-control, no stamina, no physical strength. He was pathetic, a piss poor excuse for a man.

"You wanted me ta 'ride daddy's dick', didn't you?" she reminded him, "And now you don't like it when I call you daddy? Why's that, DADDY?"

She traced his eyebrow with the blade and he cringed. But he ignored her question.

"I have kids," he stated, trying a different tactic."

They always said they had kids, they had a family, they had a wife waiting for them or a boyfriend at home. It was always the same old sob story but a different face sobbing and shaking underneath her.

"Oh?" she asked.

He gave a slight nod and elaborated, replying, "I have 3."

This was news to her. She only knew of the 2.

He gave a jerky nod as she traced the line of his collarbone with the knife, drawing a thin little line of crimson along behind the blade's sharp tip.

He winced again and went on to say, "Yeah. I have a son, two daughters."

"TWO daughters?" she inquired, her bright blue eyes meeting his hazel ones.

He gave an energetic nod and answered, "Yes! Two."

"Tell me about your children," she pressed, gazing down at him.

She moved the blade back up to his face again, right next to his eye, and he whimpered and flinched.

"Now, none of that or you'll poke your eye out," she insisted.

He swallowed hard and she prompted, "Tell me about your children."

"Macy," he said, "My youngest daughter's name is Macy. She'll be 18. Her birthday's in a couple days. She's the smartest damn thing. She passed school with all A's. She's at the top of her class, valedictorian. She's in the National Honor Society, Math Club, Art Club, band. She's BRILLIANT. She's such a good girl. She's beautiful too. Made me proud. She's got blonde hair like her mother, green eyes, nice curves. All the men want her."

Mo's blood was practically BOILING in her veins. The sick fuck had had another child, another DAUGHTER. But he was PROUD of her. She was daddy's little dream daughter. She was PERFECT.

"And do YOU want her?" Mo asked him, skimming the side of the blade along his jaw line as she peered down into his face.

"No!" he cried, shaking his head hard.

"No?" she questioned.

"No!" he repeated, shaking his head again.

Mo glared down at him, reaching down to grab his chin firmly in one hand, holding his head still even as her other hand pressed the blade against his throat.

She leaned RIGHT down into his face and snarled, "Don't you fuckin' lie ta me. I asked you… Do you WANT her?"

"No!" he insisted, louder this time, "No! I've never been interested in her like that. She's my DAUGHTER."

She laughed, throwing her head back and practically cackling as the words spilled from his filthy lips.

"'She's your DAUGHTER'," Mo mocked as she lowered her head to look at him.

"And what about your OTHER daughter, Bill?" she asked him, "What about her, huh?"

"I never told you my name…" he mused aloud.

"ANSWER my fucking question!" she roared, bringing her empty hand back to slam her fist into his jaw.

He slowly opened his mouth and worked his jaw, clearly trying to figure out if she'd dislocated it. She wasn't an idiot. If there was one thing she'd learned over the years it was how to throw a fucking punch, among other things.

"Monica," he finally said after a couple moments' hesitation, "Monica Ivory Gray."

She nodded and praised, "That's right. Tell me about Monica."

"Monica's mother was a heartless bitch," Bill said, "She didn't care about anybody but herself, never had I guess. The bitch cheated on me but she'd never spread her legs for me."

"Oh I wouldn't say THAT, Billy boy," she sneered, "You fathered 2 of her 4 children, didn't you? Her first and her last."

His eyes grew so wide and she couldn't help but cackle again.

Finally, when she could breathe again, asked him another question.

"So what did you do?" Mo asked, "What did you do ta Monica?"

"The bitch wouldn't give it to me so I got it from the girl," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

And there it was, right there in his eyes. That sick little glint she knew oh-so-well. He was thinking about it, his disgusting dick twitching against the lace of her panties as she sat perched on top of him. He was growing hard at just THINKING about what he'd done, what he'd done to little Monica.

"What did you DO to her?" Mo insisted, squeezing at his chin until his winced in pain.

"I took what I wanted from her," he finally answered.

"And what was that?" she inquired.

"You KNOW what," he spat, glaring up at her.

"You wanna do this the hard way?" she questioned before nodding and sliding further down his body, "All right. We'll do it the hard way."

She pressed the tip of her blade to his hip, pressing down and dragging it down over the bone. He cried out, howling in pain and fighting at the cuffs that held him chained to the bed.

"TELL me!" she snarled.

"I touched her!" he shouted, "I touched her, okay?"

"What else did you do to her?" Mo questioned, "What did you do to Monica, Bill?"

"I made her do things ta me," he replied.

"What kinda things?" she pressed.

He was silent and she dug her blade into his right hip, making sure it matched his left one.

"Oww! Fuck! FUCK! Okay! Okay, okay! I made her watch while I jerked myself off. I made her jerk me off. I made her blow me. That what you wanna hear?" he asked.

"I don't think you're tellin' me everything, BILLY," she practically growled into his ear, "I think you'd better start bein' honest with me if you wanna leave this room alive."

His body trembled beneath hers and she heard him start to sob like the pathetic excuse for a man he was.

"I fucked her," he answered.

"What was that?" Mo asked, "I couldn't quite hear ya for all that blubberin', Billy."

"I fucked her, all right?" he repeated, a little louder this time.

"And how old was little Monica when you fucked her, Billy boy?" Mo prompted, sliding the blade down over his ribs and smirking as the crimson flow spilled out from the gaping wound, blood rushing down over his skin and soaking the sheets as it began to form a little pool around him.

"11!" he shrieked, "She was 11 years old!"

"And how long did you fuck your daughter, Bill?" she asked him, wiggling her knife a little just to hear him howl in agony.

"5…" he wheezed, "5 years…"

"5 years, huh? That's an AWFUL long time, Billy," Mo said, "And did Monica like it when you did these things to her? Do you think she enjoyed it?"

"She LOVED it," he lied, "She liked the way I fucked her tight little pussy. She begged for more. She always cried afterwards 'cause it felt so damn good. She used ta pull me closer and beg me not ta stop."

Mo snarled and buried her blade deep into his chest, losing all the patience and what little of her self-control she had left as she leaned down to snarl into his face, "She didn't love it. She fucking HATED it. She had a 'tight little pussy' because she was just a GIRL. She was a VIRGIN and you took that from her! You stole her innocence and you MOCKED her for it. She didn't beg you for more she begged you to STOP. She cried because she was scared and hurt and betrayed. You were her father! You were supposed to PROTECT her, not rape her and molest her! She tried to push you away, not pull you closer! I'm not the sick one, DADDY. YOU are…"

She let her words sink into his thick skull and watched as his eyes grew wider and wider as he gasped for air. He'd stopped fighting against the cuffs. His blood was still seeping from his chest. She gave him a sick smile and twisted the blade, wrenching his heart open. The blood gushed out as she eased her blade out of his body and slid off of him, wiping it on the stained sheets.

"Your little girl, grew up, Bill. She died that last night you raped her. And I took her place. And it might've taken me 7 fucking years to find you. But I FINALLY found you. And you paid the price. You paid for little Monica," she informed him, "But let's give you a smile, shall we? You always smiled when you touched little Monica."

She reached out opening his disgusting mouth as the blood started to slowly trickle out. She sank her knife into his mouth, slowly curling it upward, slicing clear up until she reached the point where his teeth stopped. Then she made the other side match, giving him a sick, Glasgow Smile.

"That's right. Smile, DADDY," she mocked his dead body as she wiped her blade on the sheets, "I know I am."

Then she got to work. She cut off each and every one of his fingers for touching little Monica. She cut out his tongue for kissing her. She cut out his eyes for looking at her. She even cut off his ears for enjoying to listen to little Monica sob and beg him to stop. He'd always said it was like music to his ears. Well, now he wouldn't get to hear his favorite station anymore.

She heard a knock at the bedroom door, 3 raps. That was the signal. She went to go unlock the door and pull it open. She found her brother standing on the other side of it.

"Is it done?" Joel asked her.

She nodded and gave a jerk of her head towards their dead father's body.

"It's done," she replied, "Now get the fuckin' prick out of my sight before I decide ta fuckin' mutilate him any further."

Joel nodded and headed into the room. Mo pulled on her black wife beater over her head and smoothed it down her taut stomach before stepping into her dark denim colored Daisy Dukes with stonewashed marks down the fronts of them, zipping them up and closing the button at her waist. She fastened the buckle of her belt and tucked her knife back into its sheath.

"I need ta go," Mo announced to her oldest brother, "I need ta get the fuck outta here, away from that sick fuck."

She gestured to the dead man that Joel was now releasing from the cuffs.

"Go if you've gotta. You've got my number," Joel pointed out, "I'll go ta the motel room after I'm done here."

She nodded and said, "I'll leave you the truck. You'll need it ta get rid of the body. And Joel?"

"Yeah, baby girl?" he questioned, looking over at her with those blue-gray eyes.

"Thank you…" she murmured softly, her voice so quiet it was nearly a whisper.

She didn't have to tell him what for. He already knew. Hell he'd wanted to find the fucker just as badly as she had, to make him pay for what he'd done to her. All 4 of the siblings had torn the country apart, following any lead they'd gotten on him. But they'd all turned up empty until Mo had found one of the bitches "Billy" had fucked regularly and gotten his information from her.

She turned and headed for the door, stopping just inside the doorframe and calling back over her shoulder, "He's got another daughter. Name's Macy. She's gonna die, Joel."

"Why's that?" her brother questioned curiously.

"'Cause she was his favorite," Mo answered simply.

Joel just laughed and teased, "Ya always were a jealous bitch, ya know that?"

She giggled before growing serious again and adding, "He never touched her. She never suffered. She's gonna suffer, just like we had to. She's gonna die, Joel."

Bill had never been good to their mother. Granted, she was a whore and she had a tendency to cheat on every man she'd ever dated or married. She'd CERTAINLY gotten around. But Billy was even worse to his children than he was to their mother. He'd beaten Joel on more than one occasion, often leaving him black and blue, and he'd treated Monica like a little plaything. He'd gotten what he deserved tonight. And that little bitch daughter of his was going to get it too.

Joel just nodded to her and said, "All right. We'll find her. 'Til then, we've gotta lay low, baby girl. And this little Podunk town is PERFECT for that. Shitty ass local cops. No state cops comin' anywhere near the place. All locally owned businesses. Nothin' but canyons for MILES. This place is the PERFECT spot ta hide out, Mo. It's the PERFECT place ta ditch the bodies. The coyotes will eat whatever's left over. It's a tourist trap during the summer but it's dead during the rest of the year, except for the locals. This will be good for us."

She just nodded to him and patted the doorframe before stating, "This bitch is thirsty. I'm gonna drive into town, take my car and find my way ta the bar after I clean up. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll find a good fuck ta help me come down off the high."

Joel just nodded and she headed out. She needed to get some alcohol into her system, help bring her down. She needed to find her way into a strong pair of arms and get a hard dick inside of her. She was wet and she was wanting. She always was after a good kill. And, when added to her amped up adrenaline, she knew she'd be at it for a while so it was going to take one hell of a man to handle her.

So she headed back to the motel she and Joel were staying in to take a shower and get ready. She applied her Twilight Woods body lotion from her neck clear down to her toes. Then she spritzed her Be Enchanted body shimmer spray all over herself, rubbing it into her skin. Now she smelled good enough to eat and she was covered in sparkles. She pulled on her favorite top, a charcoal gray one with a white skull and red flames surrounding it. The straps that came up over her shoulders and met in the middle at her back to form a single strap that came halfway down her back looked like a black belt with silver hoops in them. She wore a siren red, lacy bra underneath of it and a matching thong that had a see-through crotch underneath of her skintight, faded denim Daisy Dukes to go with it. She pulled on her black ankle socks and her brown Doc Martin shoes. She applied smoky eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara to accent her eyes and she coated her lips with a blood red shade of lipstick. She gave her bright red, chin length hair a good brushing, leaving her long bangs to swoop down and cover her left eye, coming clear down to her nose. She smirked at herself in the mirror before nodding and heading out the door. NOW she was on the prowl for some hard, dirty, sweaty, kinky sex. 'Fast and furious', as Joel liked to call it.

_**-=Mac=-**_

Macario Sanchez was sitting at the bar, downing his third shot of Jack, when he heard the door open and stole a glance over in the direction of the sound, figuring it was another group of fucking college punks. He hated them all. They only reminded him of the fact that Devon, Walter's little golden boy, had gone to fucking college and Mac himself had only barely managed to graduate from high school. Of course, it didn't help matters any when the college kids were stupid as fuck, the arrogant little pricks, thinking they could do and say whatever they wanted in HIS fucking town, in HIS fucking bar. And that shit just didn't fly with him.

But it wasn't a college punk that walked into the bar and headed straight over to the bar. It was the hottest fucking bitch he'd ever seen. She had straight, thick, bright red hair that came down to her chin, her bangs long enough to cover her left eye and come to a top at the end of her nose. Her roots were black though, a clear sign that she'd dyed her hair. She had smoky makeup on and blood red lipstick coated those full, sexy lips. Those were lips that were MADE for sucking dick, sensual and slightly pouty. And the rest of her didn't disappoint either.

She was wearing a charcoal gray colored tank top that had a white skull on the front of it that was surrounded by red flames. The top clung to her curves, showing off an ample amount of her cleavage. The bitch probably had a set of C's on her. Her stomach was flat though, slender and toned, from what that shirt revealed as it clung to her form. She'd managed to squeeze that ample, well-rounded, firm ass into a pair of skintight, faded denim Daisy Dukes, showing off firm, toned legs that went on for miles. They were slender but strong, the kind he'd like to have wrapped around his waist while he fucked a bitch into the damn mattress.

But what REALLY caught Mac's attention were her tattoos. There was a skull that was surrounded by black roses that worked its way from halfway up the left side of her neck clear down to stop at the rise of her left breast. There was a skull with its mouth open, surrounded by white and red roses, on her right bicep. A black, tribal dragon with a forked tongue and sharp talons snaked around her left thigh. And she had a skull in the middle of a string of red roses that worked its way down her back, disappearing underneath her top. He wondered how far down it went, where it stopped. Just the thought of peeling that shirt off of her and following the trail of roses with his lips and tongue had his groin tightening and his cock twitching in his jeans as it started to perk up.

She bent over a bit at the bar, that ass sticking out a bit further as she crossed her arms and rested them on the bar. That right there was an ONION ass, one SO damn fine it made the boys cry. It was the kind men hated to see go but loved to watch leave. And he KNEW every pair of male eyes was on that ass right now, gawking at her and looking their fill. Honestly, he couldn't blame them. But, from his perch on his stool there at the bar, he could see how her tits threatened to spill out of her top too, which only made staring at her even more tempting and rewarding.

"Can I get a bottle of Jack?" the red-haired vixen asked Walter, who was standing behind the bar, wiping the other half of the bar down.

Walter nodded and came over to grab the other bottle of Jack Daniels Mac knew he kept stashed under the bar. There was always one in there for Mac, one to keep him as quiet and level-headed as he possibly could – which wasn't exactly all that much, ESPECIALLY when he got more alcohol in his system – and the other was for the customers.

Walter set a shot glass in front of the bitch and poured her a shot. But she just cocked her head to one side at him, her brows wrinkling, and reached out to take the bottle from him.

"I asked for the BOTTLE, not a shot," she pointed out, "I've got the money ta pay for it if that's what you're worried about."

She eased her billfold out of her front pocket and pulled out a $20 bill, followed by a $10 bill and slapped them onto the counter, commenting, "I've never seen a bottle of Jack cost more than $30. That oughta cover it. If it's that big of a fuckin' deal, I'll go down ta the liquor store, buy a fuckin' bottle, and bring it back here ta drink it."

"There's no liquor store in town, _chica_," Walter informed her, "I AM the liquor store."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "Fuckin' figures. That $30 gonna cover it or do I hafta go a town over?"

Walter reached out to take the money and nodded to her. She nodded to him in return and downed the shot, sliding him the shot glass. She tipped the bottle back and took a long pull straight from the bottle. He found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she drank, watching her throat bob as she swallowed the hard liquor down. She didn't gag or cough like most bitches when they tried to drink the heavy stuff on the rare occasion. So she was a seasoned heavy liquor drinker.

Mac saw the red lipstick stain around the neck of the bottle as she eased her mouth back and his eyes drifted shut as he shifted on his stool, imagining those stains on his dick as she bobbed her head up and down on the length of his long, thick, hard shaft.

"Ya keep starin' like that and a bitch is gonna think you wanna fuck her," the red-headed bombshell said, turning her head to look at Mac.

He found that her eyes were a bright shade of blue, just as bright as his own.

When Mac didn't say anything, she cocked one brow at him and he watched as a slow, sure grin stretched across her face.

"No comment, huh?" she questioned, "Well that's too damn bad. 'Cause I was lookin' for a good, hard fuck tonight. Guess I'll hafta take Jack here with me and go look somewhere else. I'm sure I'll find a hard, willing dick somewhere."

That did it. Mac was up off his stool before she could even slide off hers, stepping in front of her and resting his hands on either side of the bar beside her, pinning her in place as he looked down at her.

"There's a willin' dick RIGHT 'ere…" he purred, reaching down to take her empty hand and bring it on down to cup the crotch of his old faded, holey jeans, "And, with enough teasin', he'll be hard as a fuckin' rock for ya too. If it's a good, hard fuck ya want, there's no one better in this fuckin' bar for that pussy right there."

His big hand reached out to cup her mound over those Daisy Dukes, giving her a firm squeeze, and she moaned, her hot breath fanning over his ear and making him shudder as she purred in a husky tone, "Then fuckin' prove it."

He gave a low growl, nipping at her cheek to show his possession over her to all the other fuckers in the bar that he knew were watching, regulars and tourists both. He skimmed his fingers up over the seam of her shorts, applying more pressure on his way up. She ground hard against his hand, rocking her hips up to meet his touch even as she wrapped her hand around his semi-hard dick and gave him a firm squeeze.

"That all you got?" she asked him before sucking at his earlobe.

His big body shuddered at the sensation. But he couldn't help but wonder if she was referring to his cock or the way he was rubbing at her over her shorts.

"Come on, you can do better than that…" she told him.

Mac growled into her ear as she gave him another firm squeeze, grunting, "Keep talkin' ta me like that and I'm gonna leave ya wet. Letcha find a clumsy fucker with a tiny pecker. Letcha have yer fun with HIM."

"Fine by me," the bitch stated, releasing her hold on his cock over his jeans and bringing it up to shove at his chest instead, "Get outta my fuckin' way. I'm single, I tingle, and I'm ready ta fuckin' mingle. Maybe I'll be able ta find a man that can actually get it up for me."

Mac wanted to backhand her for that smart-mouthed little comment. But he backed up, figuring she wouldn't actually take him up on his little suggestion.

But she hopped right off her stool and headed right on over to the jukebox, flipping through the selections before pressing a few buttons and slipping a couple quarters into the machine. He heard a techno song start to play but it wasn't like anything he'd ever heard a chick listen to. And the lyrics shook him to the core.

He listened to the lyrics as she brought her hands up into her hair, bumping her hips and swinging that ass to the beat of the music, mouthing the words to the song.

_Someone…_

_you go to bed like ev'ry night_  
_but there is fear inside your mind_  
_you are afraid to close your eyes_  
_inside your body your small heart cries_  
_he says "girl my love is true_  
_don't tell your mom the things we do"_  
_you can't stand it anymore_  
_it's too late, he opens the door_

_someone- comes to you at night_  
_someone- watches you while you sleep_  
_someone- says "baby please don't cry"_  
_someone- wants to fuck you like a whore_  
_someone- comes to you at night_  
_someone- watches you while you sleep_  
_someone- says "baby please don't cry"_  
_someone- wants to fuck you like a whore_

_you see his shadow on the wall_  
_he kicks away your little doll_  
_you hear his soft and friendly voice_  
_he says "baby don't make a noise"_  
_but tonight you change your life_  
_in your hands you feel the knife_

_someone- comes to you at night_  
_someone- watches you while you sleep_  
_someone- says "baby please don't cry"_  
_someone- wants to fuck you like a whore_  
_someone- comes to you at night_  
_someone- watches you while you sleep_  
_someone- says "baby please don't cry"_  
_someone- wants to fuck you like a whore_

_Someone_

_Someone_

_someone- comes to you at night_  
_someone- watches you while you sleep_  
_someone- says "baby please don't cry"_  
_someone- wants to fuck you like a whore_  
_someone- comes to you at night_  
_someone- watches you while you sleep_  
_someone- says "baby please don't cry"_  
_someone- wants to fuck you like a whore_

_Someone_

_Someone_

This bitch was SICK. No normal woman listened to shit like that. But there she was, mouthing all the words to the song and dancing along to it. The way she moved was almost hypnotic, her hips bumping along to the beat of the music and her head bopping along in time. Her arms raised above her head, resting on top of her head as she crossed them or sifting her fingers through her hair. She ran her hands down her neck and on down over her ample chest, grabbing those big tits in her hands and giving them a firm squeeze, those black painted nails standing out against the colors of her top. But she didn't stop there.

She worked her hands down her trim little stomach and on down to her flaring hips. Her hands found her knees and she gave a wicked little grin as she squatted a bit, working her ass in slow, maddening circles before she shook it hard, her whole body shimmying. Mac watched as those tits threatened to bounce right out of her top. She danced a bit more, swinging her hips from side to side, before she popped her ass, working it up and down as she shook it.

All the men in the bar were watching her, every set of eyes glued to her like flies on a fucking fly strip. Hell they were all practically drooling for her. Mac heard them hooting and hollering. He heard them jeering at her.

"That's it, baby! SHAKE that ass!" one man hollered.

She winked over in his direction but continued to dance.

"We need ta getcha a pole, honey! Letcha fuckin' work it!" another one called out.

She slowly worked her tongue around the head of the bottle before tipping it back and taking a long pull and the fucker nearly choked on his own damn tongue.

"Bring that ass over here and show me some sugar, sugar," a third one shouted.

She bit her bottom lip, crooking her finger at him.

One of the college punks got up the balls to get out of his seat and head over towards her. She smirked as she straightened, looking at him and parting her lips to draw her tongue over her upper lip, nice and slow as she worked it from one corner of her mouth to the other. She puckered her lips at him and he came over to slip his fingers through the belt loops of her shorts. His hands slowly found their way down and around, filling themselves with her ass, and she giggled into his ear.

And, just like that, Mac had had enough. Hell he didn't think she'd actually go through with it. He didn't think she'd actually find another guy to take her home and fuck her brains out. But, by damn, she was sure as hell trying. And it was fucking working. He slid off his bar stool and stalked over to the dance floor. Every set of eyes left the red-haired little she devil to land on Mac, watching his every move carefully.

"Get yer fuckin' hands off her!" Mac roared at the punk.

The college kid froze, slowly turning his head in Mac's direction.

"H-Hey, man," he said when he saw the murderous look in Mac's crystal blue orbs, "I… I didn't mean nothin' by it. We were just dancin'. I… I didn't think she was with anybody."

"'S zat right?" Mac questioned, "Well I think ya thought wrong, boy. You'd best get on over ta yer boys 'fore ya wind up earnin' yerself an ass whoopin' you'll NEVER ferget. 'M I makin' myself clear?"

The guy gave a jerky nod and was quick to back away from Mac's little red-head, holding both hands up in the air as he backed his way over to his table.

"Get yer fuckin' bottle," Mac told her, "We're leavin'."

"Now listen here –," she started to say.

He leaned in to snarl into her ear, "No YOU listen here. I EVER see you let another man fuckin' touch ya again as long as yer here in town and I will BEAT him into the fuckin' ground. While yer here in Cainville, yer MINE, bitch."

She gave his earlobe a sharp nip, taking him by complete surprise at the clear display of retaliation, and growled right back, "I don't belong ta ANYBODY. I don't care WHO the fuck ya are. Ya don't own me. Not now, not EVER. I say when I fuck. I say how I fuck. And I SURE as hell say WHO I fuck. And let me tell ya somethin' right now. I can be as sweet as a fuckin' angel as long as ya treat me right. But you treat me like shit and I'm worse than the fuckin' devil himself. I'm not A bitch. I'm THE BITCH and it had BEST be in all capitals. You made it PERFECTLY clear that you didn't want me when you made that smartass comment about me findin' another dick ta fuck. That's what I was TRYIN' ta fuckin' do when ya came over here and cock-blocked me. And after the night I've had tonight? Ya keep your shit up and you're gonna wind up in worse shape than you've EVER been before."

He snarled into her ear and he felt her shudder, her body shivering against his.

"Get yer fuckin' bottle," he repeated, "We're LEAVIN'."

His voice was firm, his tone harsh, and the glare in his crystal colored eyes not leaving any room for debate as his big hands found her hips and spun her around, turning her towards the door and giving her ass a harsh slap. His hand landed with a loud THWACK on her ass and his hand stung like a son of a bitch so he KNEW she had to have felt something. Sure enough, she glared at him over her shoulder.

But when a slow, sure, wicked little grin curled at those delicious-looking lips, he nearly groaned. The fucking bitch was a kink. She'd enjoyed that spanking just as much as he'd enjoyed giving it to her.

"C'mon!" he barked, feeling his cock twitching in his jeans again and knowing that he was growing harder by the second, "Move yer fuckin' ass!"

Her hand wrapped around the neck of her bottle of Jack and she brought her other hand back to slip her fingers under his belt, tugging at his belt to get him moving.

"Come on, big guy," she taunted, "Let's go see whatcha got. We'll see if ya can stay on for 8 seconds or not. I bet ya can't keep up with a bitch like me but we'll just hafta see."

She drug him for the door and he was quick to follow.

**Lyrics from the Songs:**

_Seduce and Destroy _by Otep

_Someone_ by Terminal Choice

**Well… What did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Will you be reading the next couple chapters when I'm able to get them posted? I'd REALLY like to know. So hit me up with a review or a personal message and tell me all your thoughts, every juicy little detail. Chapter 2 will contain VERY graphic sexual scenes between Mo and Mac. And you'll get to meet a couple mystery characters in Chapter 3 – no I'm not gonna tell you who! You've gotta read them to find out. The sooner you send me feedback and the more reviews I get, the more inclined to finishing the chapters sooner I'll be. Like I said, they're finished but I have to reread them and revise them before I post them. I can hold off as long as I so choose if I don't get any feedback. Mac's quite the bad influence. He's made me QUITE a greedy little bitch. *laughs* I hope to hear from you soon, my dears!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Greatest High

**Author's Note:**** Well, this chapter contains some VERY graphic and detailed smut between the M&Ms – Mac and Mo – as I'll be calling them from time to time. I chose to use my favorite Nickelback song for inspiration for this chapter so it's listed at the bottom of the chapter like all the other songs I get my inspiration from. Keep in mind, if you want to see more M&M scenes, you've GOT to let me know. If I don't receive feedback, I tend to think that you guys aren't interested. And that makes me less inclined to post more. I still have to reread Chapter 3 and revise it before I can post it. But, if I don't get feedback, it won't get posted. Now, let the smut begin!**

**Chapter 2: The Greatest High**

_She's got a dirty mouth_  
_Tastes so clean with every taste of me_  
_You know that every single thing she does_  
_Does for me, because it's what I'm dreaming of_

_And she likes to take her time_  
_More than fortunate, form of torture_  
_And she likes to touch and tease_  
_It's always fun for me it's always unbelievable_

_You and me, sitting in a tree_  
_F-U-C-K-I-N-G_

_She'll do any naughty thing I want_  
_My baby she's up for anything I wanna do_  
_She's a giver and it gets her off_  
_My baby, she's into everything I wanna do_

_If it was on TV, or ever in a magazine_  
_She could take a fantasy and make it a reality_  
_She delivers every dirty thought_  
_My baby, she's into everything I wanna do_

_And she knows every spot_  
_Exactly where it's at, and she could draw a map_  
_I tell you_  
_Her tongue is like a weapon_  
_And she's always threatening to be the death of me_

_You and me, sitting in a tree_  
_F-U-C-K-I-N-G_

_She'll do any naughty thing I want_  
_My baby she's up for anything I wanna do_  
_She's a giver and it gets her off_  
_My baby, she's into everything I wanna do_

_If it was on TV, or ever in a magazine_  
_She could take a fantasy and make it a reality_  
_She delivers every dirty thought_  
_My baby, she's into everything I wanna do_

_So, what you wanna do?_  
_So, what you wanna do?_  
_Let me repay the favor with your favorite thing you love to do_  
_So, what you wanna do?_  
_So, what you wanna do?_  
_About to take it up a notch, so watch what I'm about to do_

_You and me, sitting in a tree_  
_F-U-C-K-I-N-G_

_She'll do any naughty thing I want_  
_My baby, she's up for anything I wanna do_  
_She's a giver and it gets her off_  
_My baby, she's into everything I wanna do_

_If it was on TV, or ever in a magazine_  
_She could take a fantasy and make it a reality_  
_She delivers every dirty thought_  
_My baby, she's into everything I wanna do_

_Everything you want, anything at all, everything you want_  
_Everything I wanna do_  
_Everything you want, anything at all, everything you want_  
_Everything I wanna do_

_**-=Mac=-**_

Mac followed her as she led him across the parking lot and over to one of the motel rooms that Walter rented out to tourists. Apparently she wasn't going to be staying in town long.

Once she'd unlocked the door, she headed right over to one of the nightstands, turning on the lamp that sat on top of it. She headed over to one corner of the room, reaching down into a duffle bag that lay on the floor in that corner of the room. She pulled a black scrunchie out of the bag and headed back over to the door.

"The fuck ya doin'?" Mac asked.

She went over to the door and slipped the scrunchie over the knob of the door, informing him, "It's a little signal my brother and I have. If he has somethin' over the door when I come back, I stay gone. If he comes back and finds somethin' over the door, he stays gone. It means that we're… BUSY."

She giggled as she finished her statement and Mac smirked, nodding to her. She closed the door and locked it. Then she turned around to look at Mac.

"Just so ya know…" she pointed out, "If you suck at this, I WILL kick your ass out and go find someone who can do it better."

He growled at that. There she went again, challenging his skill when it came to women. He'd fucking show her he wasn't some fucking inexperienced chump. If she wanted a college boy, she could go right back over to the bar and find one. But if she wanted a REAL man, by damn, then he was there and he was ready to fucking prove it. Mac didn't HAVE to prove himself to ANY bitch. But this one was just pushing all of his fucking buttons.

"Like FUCK ya are!" he retorted, "Now get on with it. Start takin' yer fuckin' clothes off."

He gestured to her clothes with one hand even as he watched her, expectantly waiting for her to start stripping. He wanted to see the goods.

"It's a shame I left those cuffs with the last guy," she said with a pout, "I have a feeling I would've much rather had you cuffed to a fucking bed than give you free roam with my body. Now that I think about it, a gag wouldn't be half bad either."

Mac snarled and stalked over to her, reaching down for the hem of her tank top and tugging at it, working it up her body. By damn, if she wasn't going to strip herself, he'd do it for her!

She lifted her arms and he slipped it up and over her head, throwing it to the floor. His eyes roamed over her and he groaned. She had a string of diamonds hanging from her pierced belly button, the square-shaped jewels sparkling in the dim light of the lamp. Each diamond in the string was slightly larger than the one before it.

Mac licked his lips as his crystal orbs roamed over her body, taking in the sight of all that smooth, tan skin. Her skin sparkled slightly and he cocked his head to one side as he let his eyes roam over every square inch of skin that was exposed to his greedy eyes. Her ample chest was covered by a siren red colored bra, the lace cups hiding her tits from his eager eyes. He could just BARELY see the hint of her ribs and he liked that. She wasn't super skinny like some of the bar whores were but she wasn't fat by any means either. Hell her stomach was flat, toned and firm with muscle. She wasn't sporting abs but there were clearly muscles underneath her skin. And she had slight V-lines like a man, showing that she'd worked HARD to get her body into the shape it was in and to KEEP it that way.

He looked back up to her face. She was the sexiest thing he'd ever fucking seen. Those full lips done up with blood red lipstick, that dark, smoky makeup accenting her bright blue eyes. Her thin, arching brows and that nose that had a cute little upturn to the end of it went well with her slender cheeks and small chin. He realized then that she had her left nostril pierced, a tiny little diamond stud fitting into the hole that went through her nose. It had been covered up by her hair earlier and he'd missed it.

Her features were beautiful. And that straight, bright red hair with black roots only made her look even more like a little badass. Her tattoos were so fascinating. He got to see that skull and black roses that snaked down the left side of her neck and ended on the rise of her left breast up close and personal and he thought it looked REAL good on her. He couldn't WAIT to see the other tattoos up close. He wanted to trace them with his fingers, follow them with his lips and tongue.

But she drug him out of his thoughts, reaching down to pop the button on her shorts and slide the zipper down. She reached out to gently shove at his chest and he glared at her until he figured out that she was just getting him to back up so that he could get a better view of the show. She turned her back to him and worked her shorts down, slowly sliding one side down a tiny bit and then the other until they were down to her knees. They fell the rest of the way. Mac's eyes fastened to her ass first, finding that she was wearing a bright red thong to match that bra. She had an ample, well-rounded, firm ass, one that he wanted to sink his teeth into. It was big enough that he could've filled both of his big palms with it and had it spill between his long, thick fingers a little. Her legs were long and slender, toned with firm with muscle. They were the kind he'd love to have wrapped around his hips as he fucked her into the mattress, the kind he'd love to have wrapped around his head while he ate her juicy pussy, the kind he wanted to see spread wide for him as she eased a hand down between her thighs and fucked herself for him.

He felt his groin tightening before his cock started to perk up in his jeans. He bit his bottom lip and focused his attention elsewhere.

His eyes roamed up to her back, taking in the tattoo that roamed from her left shoulder all the way down to her right hip. There were two skulls, surrounded by a string of red roses. It was a badass tattoo. He loved it. And it looked DAMN good on her.

She straightened up and he found that she'd been taking her shoes and socks off and kicking out of her shorts while she'd been bent over. Hell he hadn't cared what she was doing. He was too damn busy admiring the view, and starting to sport a hard-on for her while he was at it.

She turned around and his eyes fastened to the see-through, lacy material of the bright red thong that covered her crotch, his cock twitching in his jeans as he licked his lips.

"What's the matter?" the little red-headed bombshell asked him, walking over to stand in front of him, "You need help gettin' outta these clothes?"

"Yer a fuckin' distraction," he replied as he felt her fingers start working the buttons of his long-sleeved, denim button-up open, one at a time.

She was quick to get them all open but her hands didn't fumble in her haste like most bitches' he knew. This bitch had experience. She had skill. She knew EXACTLY what she was doing.

She slid his shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms. Then she reached down for the hem of his grease-stained, once-white wife beater and worked it up and over his head, the heels of her palms teasing over his skin all the way and making his muscles grow taut as her hands teased over them.

She knelt down, laving her tongue up the length of his happy trail, from the waistband of his jeans up over his belly button and up to the start of the thin, sparse line of hair, dipping that wicked tongue into his belly button to give a little flick of the tip of her tongue. She pressed kisses up his stomach and on up to his chest, kissing her way over to one of his right nipple, swirling the tip of her tongue around it before giving a little flick of her tongue over the peak. She wrapped those full, sensual lips around his hard nipple and sucked at it gently before giving a little nip. Her eyes never left his and Mac loved watching her, loved watching her watch HIM.

She eased her mouth back and he didn't miss the fact that there was now a blood red smear across his chest from her lipstick. She'd left her mark on him.

She reached down for his belt, her fingers easily working the buckle open and sliding it through all the loops until it was free. She dropped it to the floor with a metallic CLANK and giggled, peering up at him.

"What's yer name?" Mac asked her, realizing that she'd never told him.

"Mo," she answered.

His head jerked back a little and he looked at her in confusion.

"MOE?" he questioned, "Ain't that a man's name?"

"No," she explained, "It's spelled M-O, not M-O-E."

"Well it's gotta be short for somethin', ain't it?" he inquired.

She nodded her head and answered, "Yeah. But I don't like ta be called by my full name. So I'm not gonna tell ya what it is."

He just nodded. Fine. Mo worked for him. He WAS curious about finding out her full name though.

Mo dropped down to her knees, peering up at him with those bright blue eyes full of mischief as a wicked little grin curled those full, slightly-pouty lips, and he found that he REALLY loved her in that position. She leaned in and caught the material of his jeans in her teeth, tugging at the part next to the button and easing the button out of the hole. She caught his zipper between her teeth next and slowly and carefully worked it open, her eyes never leaving his. She reached up and eased his jeans down off of his slim hips and down his legs, letting them pool at his ankles before she reached for his left boot.

Mac set his hands on her shoulders, feeling her warm skin and toned muscles beneath his hands as he lifted his left foot to let her help him out of it. Once that one was off, she yanked off his sock and eased that leg of his jeans down and off of him. Then she moved onto the right side. Once his jeans were completely off, she leaned in again, nuzzling and nipping her way up the inside of his left thigh, swirling her tongue over his deeply-tanned skin to ease the slight sting when she'd sink her sharp little teeth in.

"What's YOUR name?" she asked him, "I wanna know what name I'm supposed ta be screamin' all night. Don't wanna get it wrong, now do I?"

His lips twitched, curling up into a smug little smirk, as he answered, "Mac."

"'Well that's gotta be short for somethin', ain't it?'" she quoted him, giving a little smirk of her own.

"Yeah. But I ain't tell you," Mac informed her.

He didn't like to be called by HIS full name either. Only Walter and Devon knew his full name. Walter screamed it when he was really pissed at him and Devon sneered it when he wanted to get under Mac's skin.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Fine by me. Mac is good enough. It's short and simple."

She pushed herself up onto her feet and turned her back to him, bringing her arms up and back to wrap them around his neck, her long, slender fingers sifting through his shaggy, brown hair and her painted black nails scratching lightly at his scalp even as she spread her legs a little to form a stance that gave her better footing. He'd never had a woman do that before.

Mac practically purred at the sensation of her nails raking gently over his scalp, burying his face into her neck and breathing her in deep. FUCK! She smelled good enough to fucking eat! She smelled so sweet and delicious, sinful and intoxicating… like forbidden fruit. He just wanted to DEVOUR her.

But when she worked that ass against him, arching it back into the crotch of his boxers and then up over his shaft over the cotton to tease his cock, his hands were quick to wrap around her hips. She repeated the motion a few more times before she did something he never expected. She fucking shook her ass, working it up and down over his cock while her body shimmied. And god-DAMN if he wasn't ready, his cock standing at full attention after the little buzz she'd just given him, his balls jingling and his cock getting one hell of a tease from that amazing ass. His hands were gripping her hips tight as he grunted, thrusting hard against her ass.

Mo looked back over her shoulder at him, a wicked little grin curling at her lips as she praised, "MMMMM… So hard, Big Mac. That for me?"

"Ya like that, ya dirty little slut?" he grunted, his mouth right next to her ear, "Ya like that long, hard, thick cock? Bet it's better than some fuckin' college punk's tiny pecker. Bet ya want it buried inside of yer pussy, dontcha?"

He leaned down to give her cheek a sharp nip, snarling against her skin as he thrust his hips forwards again even as he tugged her back against him. Her ass arched back against him, that up-and-then-back motion it had made before. He was quick to learn that, with every thrust he gave against her ass, it arched right back into him as if it had a mind of its own, teasing his cock and begging for more attention. He was starting to think that it was going to be his new favorite toy.

She tipped her head back to rest the back of it against his broad, firm chest, purring, "That's it, baby. Fuckin' work it. Keep that shit up and you're gonna make me soak through this fuckin' thong."

He growled, hearing her words meet his ears. She was getting wet for him? Well good. The wetter, the better. He felt her lean up a little to suck at his chin and his hips gave an instinctual buck against her ass, his brain sending images of her sucking on something longer and harder playing through his head.

Mac was quick to turn her to face him and she looked up at him with a knowing grin. She skimmed her palms and fingers up over his stomach and chest, each and every muscle she touched flexing underneath her hands.

She leaned up to purr into his ear, her voice smooth and throaty as her warm breath teased his ear, "I'll make your every fucking fantasy come true, Mackie. Every… single… dirty… kinky… RAUNCHY… one… of 'em…"

She worked her fist over his long, hard, thick cock with each word of her last sentence, jerking him over his boxers. He growled, his hands finding her ass and giving her a firm, two-handed squeeze. Her ass worked itself back into his grip and he turned his head to the side, capturing her mouth with his.

_**~*Mo*~**_

Mo voiced a little cry of surprise into his mouth as she felt him crush his mouth to hers, his tongue sliding right inside and teasing her own. She started to pull back from the kiss, her whole body tensing as she grew desperate to break the intimate contact, but he brought one of his big, strong hands up to cup the back of her head, holding her in place. And, much to her disappointment, he was a DAMN good kisser, swirling his tongue around hers and massaging it. He was greedy, tasting and teasing every part of her mouth, exploring and tempting. He sucked and licked at her tongue and lips. His tongue fought hers for dominance, insisting that she submit and rewarding her when she did, voicing a throaty moan into his mouth even as she melted against his body. His empty hand roamed down and around, finding her ass and cupping it in his big hand as he started to knead and squeeze at her with his long, thick fingers as he groaned into her mouth, clearly approving of her submission.

Had it been ANY other man, she would've slapped him, raked her nails across his face, shoved at him and spit in his face. She would've refused to let him kiss her, to let him force that form of affection onto her. She HATED kissing. It was so intimate, so personal, so… AFFECTIONATE. It just set a person up for getting attached. And Mo didn't GET attached. Mo didn't let her walls down for ANYONE.

But kissing Mac was unlike anything she'd ever experienced, her body molding against his as she pressed herself closer to him, her hands grabbing at him, holding onto his sides as she held him right up against her and kissed him with everything she had. The hand he had behind her head fisted gently in her hair even as he brought his other arm down underneath her ass, lifting her up off her feet. She was quick to bring her legs up, wrapping them tight around his waist and locking them at the ankles. She voiced another moan into his mouth as he turned and started climbing onto the bed, her arms looping around his neck.

She felt her head hit the pillow and he eased his hand out of her hair, skimming it down her back and clear down to her ass, giving that cheek a firm squeeze before giving a sharp buck of his hips. She cried out in pleasure, her head tipping back and her hips rocking up hard into his in response. She gasped for air, her lungs burning, desperate for air, as she watched him stand on his knees, those bright blue eyes as dark as sapphires as they raked over her body.

"Up. I wantcha on yer hands and fuckin' knees, ass facin' me," Mac demanded.

Normally, she wasn't one to take orders, preferring to give them instead of take them, but she nodded her head and was quick to push herself up and get into position for him. She spread her legs a bit, resting on her hands and knees, and she stole a glance back over her shoulder to see him wink at her and lean down. She saw him lick his lips before he sank his teeth into her right ass cheek. She voiced a little gasp, feeling his sharp teeth sink into her ass. Her ass rocked back into him, having a mind of its own like it always did, and he chuckled, moving over to bite the other one.

"Gotta make 'em match, don't we?" Mac teased.

She gave a moan that time, her head falling forward, and her fingers tightened on the comforter that covered the bed.

She felt him give a little tug at the waistband of her thong and turned her head to look over her shoulder again, peering back at him to find that he had the waistband of her thong between his teeth. He gave an upward tug on it, making the thin strap between her ass cheeks tease her. She let her eyes drift shut and then felt him start to ease it down and off of her. She spread her legs further for him, helping make the process easier on him. Once it was down to her knees, she sat down and yanked it the rest of the way off. She threw it off the bed, not giving a shit where it landed, and Mac laughed.

She followed his line of sight and found it hanging off the door knob. She giggled and shook her head before getting back into position. She felt him pushing her thighs further apart and looked back at him again.

"Spread 'em wide, ya dirty little slut. Daddy's ready ta fuckin' –," he started to say.

Her whole body went rigid, every muscle tensing, and she snarled, "NOT daddy. I'll call ya ANYTHING but that. But I'm NOT gonna fuckin' call ya daddy. Forget it."

He jerked his head back a little, clearly surprised by the harsh tone of her voice and the look of pure hatred burning in her eyes that left nothing up for debate, left no room for argument.

"Not daddy," he said with a nod, "Got it."

She was honestly surprised that he didn't punish her for that, that he didn't chew her ass or smack her. But he'd just nodded.

"I'll call ya Big Mac. I'll call ya Mackie. I'll call ya Mac. I'll call ya baby or honey or any dirty thing ya want. But I'm NOT callin' ya daddy," she elaborated, her tone firm.

He leaned over her, biting at the back of her neck. She moaned, her ass instinctively arching back into him as he thrust hard against her, his boxer-clad cock prodding at her ass. He trailed a series of nips, love bites, and wet, open-mouthed kisses down her spine, making her shudder and grip the comforter tighter.

"Spread 'em, ya dirty little bitch. Ol' Mac's feelin' a bit generous tonight," he instructed, landing a sharp smack to her right ass cheek.

She moaned, arching back into his big hand, and he chuckled at her response. But she spread her legs further for him.

"Don't usually do this shit," he informed her, "But, since I'm dyin' ta get a taste and yer a REAL bad bitch, figured ya might get off on it. Yer not one of those bitches that just likes ta act like she's a bad bitch. Yer the REAL fuckin' deal."

She nodded her head and retorted, "You're damn right I am."

He slid his head and neck beneath her and she figured out what it was that he had in mind REAL quick. FUCK! She was a fucking goner! If he was going to let her ride his face, he was more of a man than any man she'd ever fucked.

"Take that fuckin' bra off. It's gettin' in the fuckin' way of me seein' the goods," Mac demanded.

She reached back behind her for the clasps on her bra, working them open and sliding the straps down her arms. She pitched it over the side of the bed and he wrapped his arms around the backs of her thighs, his big hands coming to rest on the insides of her thighs and easing her thighs even further apart.

"Come 'ere," he instructed, his voice deep and husky as his eyes feasted on her, "Bring that pussy down here."

She was spread wide for him and she knew that she was soaking wet. Hell she'd NEVER gotten this wet for ANY man – and she'd had her fair share over the years.

She slowly and carefully eased herself down and Mac purred, "Yer not gonna fuckin' break me. I wantcha ta ride my fuckin' face not just rest it against my fuckin' face. I don't do this shit for a woman, ANY woman, unless I think she really fuckin' deserves it. Now get on with it. I want that pussy in my face. I want that ass rockin' and that wet hole of yers pressin' against my mouth. Ya don't rock against me and I'll work yer ass for ya."

She gasped, hearing his words, and gazed down at him with her sapphire orbs heavy-lidded with desire. She rested her hands on the comforter and lowered herself down onto him, giving a tentative circle of her hips towards his face. He groaned his approval, lashing his tongue over her dripping slit. She moaned and her hips gave an instinctual buck towards his face. He snarled and worked his tongue over her again, applying more pressure this time. She cried out in pleasure and her hands fisted tight in the comforter even as she worked her hips again, feeling his hands roam around to find her ass, pressing her right up against his face. She gave a sharp whine, feeling his tongue plunge inside of her. He fucked her with the warm, wet muscle, pumping it in and out of her wet pussy before lapping and sucking at her slit. She heard the rude slurping noises, felt his chin growing moist with her juices, and she nearly lost it. But, when she looked down, finding his eyes glued to her face, she DID lose it. She let go of her control and let her instincts take over, gazing down into those piercing eyes. They were so intense, so fierce. And yet they were clouded over with lust, heavy-lidded and nearly as the gemstones they called midnight sapphires, such a dark blue color they were almost black.

"Fuck!" she cursed, "Oh, Mac! Baby, that's the shit… MMMMM…. Fuckin' eat me, baby… Eat my pussy… FUCK you do it so fuckin' good! Uhn! Mmm… Mmm, fuck! Mac… Oh, baby, work that fuckin' tongue…"

She heard him snarl against her, his mouth vibrating against her pussy and sending jolts of pleasure straight to her core. She voiced a short, sharp whine and her hips bucked harder against his face. He lashed harder at her pussy before thrusting his tongue back inside of her, fucking her hard and fast with it before lapping and slurping at her again.

"Fuck! Yes! YES! Oh fuck… That's it, baby… Just like that… Fuck me JUST like that… MMMMM… You're SO fucking good, Mac!" she praised.

She started to pant, her eyes never leaving his as she bit her bottom lip and gave a loud, long moan. She tipped her head back a bit and her hands roamed up her stomach, cupping her breasts and squeezing at them. She tugged at her nipples with her thumbs and index fingers, whining and rocking faster against his face.

He growled against her and she was quick to look back down at him. He dipped his tongue inside of her and swirled it around, purring against her, and she cried out in pleasure. Was he demanding that she keep her eyes on his face? She'd test that little theory.

She let her eyes drift shut, moaning, "Uhn! Fuck, Mackie… Oh, baby, that's it… Fuckin' do it to me… OHHH YES!"

He snarled and eased his tongue out of her that time.

She whimpered and looked down at him, finding his eyes glaring up at her as he snapped, "Fuckin' look at me when I eat this pussy, bitch!"

She smirked down at him and purred, "What's the matter, Mackie? You wanna know it's you I'm thinkin' about?"

He snarled at that and gently bit down on one of her pussy lips as a warning. But it had the opposite effect on her. She gasped, her hips jerking towards his face. His eyes widened at that and she smirked down at him.

She slowly ran her hands back up her body, cupping and squeezing and kneading at her breasts, moaning and rocking against his face as she asked, "You wanna know it's you I'm thinkin' about when I play with my tits? You wanna know that it's you that I imagine suckin' at my nipples and tuggin' with your teeth when I tweak my nipples?"

His eyes grew heavy-lidded and he gave a long, slow flick of his tongue over her wet slit.

"You wanna know it's you I'm thinkin' about when I slid my hand lower…?" she questioned, working one hand down between her firm thighs, "When I rub and stroke at my clit…? When I give it a little pinch and my thighs start ta shake…?"

Mac groaned against her, deep and throaty, the sound rumbling up from deep within his chest, and she knew that he was liking where she was taking this. The vibrations sent shivers racing down her spine and her hips bucked harder against his face. His eyes were fastened to her the fingers she had rubbing and pinching at her clit.

She gave the powerhouse of nerves nestled between her lower lips another gentle pinch and felt her thighs tremble again. She'd always been a little oversensitive when compared to other women. She was "SO responsive", "SUCH a dream", "fucking PERFECT", according to all the men she'd been with. She was easy to work up, quick to respond, and, while she might take a while to get off, she was DAMN worth the wait. She ALWAYS worked hard to please the men that pleased her.

"Baby, no other man can do it like you," Mo told him.

And it was the truth. They couldn't. No other man had been able to affect her like this. No other man had pleased her like this. No other man could make her this wild, this bold, this wicked. No other man could make her melt, make her hormones rage, make her forget about everything but him. She hadn't enjoyed kissing any other man. She hadn't let another man tell her what to do or let him dominate her like she'd let Mac. This was so different, so new to her.

He rewarded her by voicing a snarl against her as plunged his tongue back inside of her, fucking her hard and fast with it. She cried out, rocking her hips harder, arching faster, even as she worked her fingertips in circles over that little bundle of nerves.

She panted, her breaths coming in quick, shallow gasps as her thighs trembled and she started to whimper.

"Fuck! Fuck, Mac! Oh! Oh, fuck! UHN! UHHHN! Shit! OH!" she moaned, biting at her lip before she added a throaty, "OHHHH, MAC!"

She felt her thighs starting to shake harder, that tension inside of her building up SO tight.

"Fuck!" she cursed, knowing what she had to do, "Mac, baby, stop."

His brows wrinkled in confusion and he eased his mouth away to ask, "Stop? The fuck ya mean 'stop'?"

"You have NO idea how fuckin' good that feels. It's better than ANYTHING I've ever felt in my life," she was quick to reassure him, "But if you don't stop right now, I'm gonna fuckin' cum."

"That's the fuckin' POINT," Mac pointed out.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "That's not fair ta you. I wanna get you off first. Once you get yours, we can work him back up and then you can fuck me. THEN I can get mine before you get yours again."

She wasn't one to let men come first. Hell, sometimes she didn't let the men get theirs at ALL. But Mac sure as HELL deserved it after his performance tonight.

She started to climb off of him but his arms wrapped around her thighs, pulling her right back into place and refusing to let her move, refusing to let her go.

"OH no ya fuckin' don't," he told her, "Yer not fuckin' goin' anywhere. I'm not done here 'til yer comin' against my face, screamin' my goddamn name. Now you stay put and let me fuckin' work."

"But, Mac –," she started to protest.

Her words were cut off when he abruptly wrapped his lips around her clit, lashing his tongue over the sensitive little nub and groaning around it. Her hips stuttered and she felt him bring a hand up to start stroking at her slick slit with a couple fingertips. Then those fingertips were sliding INTO her, curling and rubbing, tapping at that sweet spot inside of her. She gave a loud whine and her hips jerked against his face. He started to trace the fucking alphabet over her clit with that wicked tongue of his and she panted, her hands fisting tight in the comforter as he worked both pleasure centers in her body in perfect rhythm. He wasn't going to show her any mercy. He wasn't going to let up until she came for him.

"M-Mac!" she stuttered, "Mac, please!"

He snarled, shaking his head with the little bundle of nerves still between his lips. She gasped and clenched her teeth shut tight, giving a hiss of pleasure.

He worked his tongue over her clit with every stroke his fingertips rubbed over that rough, spongy patch deep inside of her.

"Mac! M-M-MAC!" she stammered.

Hell she could barely even get one syllable out! What the fuck was he DOING to her? This… This was too much, too intense, too raw. This was coming too fast, coming too strong. This wasn't like anything else she'd ever felt. This was –

And then it hit her. He gave a tug at her clit with his lips even as he gave a harsh snarl and his fingers pressed hard against her g-spot and she came so hard, flying right over the edge like a fucking train coming off the tracks. She gave a strangled shout of pleasure, her whole body shaking, every muscle clenching and releasing, over and over, again and again. He worked his fingers for her, pumping them inside of her to work her through her orgasm, prolonging the waves of ecstasy as she shuddered and her hips stuttered. If he hadn't have had his strong hands on her hips and lower stomach, holding her up, she would've fallen right over, face first on the mattress. She was panting hard, her ample chest heaving with every breath she took, and the sweat was dripping down her body. Her heart was slamming against her rib cage and her whole damn body felt like one big pile of Jell-O.

_**-=Mac=-**_

"Nobody…" he heard her whisper as he eased his mouth away from her, "Nobody but you…"

Her words made something inside of him tighten. Something inside of his chest.

He gazed up at her and found her looking down at him, her hands braced on the bed and her breasts swaying from the position she was now in, leaning over him slightly. Her skin sparkled when she moved this way or that and the light hit her just right, glistening from the thin sheen of sweat that coated her body and sparkling from whatever shit she'd put on that night. It must've been whatever it was that she was wearing that had made her smell so damn delicious. And, as much as he would've LOVED to lick and suck her clean but he knew that it'd be so much easier to slide right into that hot, juicy pussy if he left her all slick and wet.

So he eased her up off of him and told her, "Gotta get up, darlin'."

He didn't miss the little pout that curled at those full lips upon hearing his words.

He just chuckled and reassured her, "If ya think I'm done with ya yet, yer either crazy or yer fuckin' high."

She giggled at that and climbed off of him, curling her legs up next to her and resting one hand on the bed as she asked, "Whatcha wanna do ta me, Big Mac?"

He wiped his face, licking as his hand and arm to get all of her juices off of his skin. He didn't want to miss a fucking drop. She was too damn delicious, too fucking addicting to pass that shit up.

"I'm gonna fuck that wet pussy's what I'm gonna fuckin' do," he answered, "Damn it, I worked all that cream outta there. I made it as wet as the fuckin' ocean. So, by damn, I'm gonna fuck it."

Her eyes drifted shut for a few seconds and he didn't miss the way her thighs clamped tighter together. So his words had gotten to her? Well good.

"Ya sure ya don't want me ta ride your dick?" Mo questioned, her eyes fastened to his face as he got up onto his hands and knees, "Or I could suck your cock?"

"NOPE," he answered, popping the P, "I let ya ride my fuckin' face. So I'M gonna fuckin' rail the SHIT outta that pussy. Now lay down. Head on the pillow, legs spread wide, wet pussy showin'. Get on it."

She giggled and leaned in to steal a brief but smoldering kiss from him, moaning as she tasted herself in his mouth and on his tongue and lips. He LOVED that she loved the taste of herself on his tongue and in his mouth. It mad his already almost-unbearably-hard cock EVEN harder for her, crossing the border from nearly-painful to aching for release.

She gave his bottom lip a light little tug between her lips before letting him go and crawling up the bed to lie down on her back, spreading those tanned, toned legs for him and giving him a peek at her pussy. It was still all nice and wet for him, ready for the taking. And fuck if he wasn't going to take it.

He licked his lips and looked up at her, asking, "You got a fuckin' condom?"

God knew the world didn't need any little mini-Macs running around. And he SURE as shit wouldn't have the patience or tolerance for that shit.

She shook her head and said, "I'm on the pill. Been on it since I was 16."

He nodded to her. That was good enough for him.

"You clean?" she asked, surprising him.

A bitch had NEVER asked him that.

"This is the first time I haven't used a condom in YEARS," he answered honestly.

While he wasn't exactly picky or choosy about the bitches he fucked, he wasn't COMPLETELY stupid. He might've been a sex freak and he usually fucked when he was high but he was a SMART sex freak, by damn. He ALWAYS wrapped his cock before slipping into the pink. The LAST thing he needed was a diseased dick, a fucking baby to support, or a baby mama to deal with. Mac didn't need any of that shit.

She nodded and he questioned, "You?"

She nodded in response and replied, "I'm like you. First time I haven't used a condom in years. I always make sure he wraps it before he taps it."

He nodded this time. And it was settled.

Mac crawled up her body and brought his lower half down onto hers, resting his weight on his left hand as he flattened it out on the bed to support himself. His right hand roamed down to his cock and he wrapped his fist around it, stroking once, twice. Then he guided it to her slick entrance. He groaned, his eyes drifting shut even as his jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. She was fucking SOAKED. She was hot too, ready and willing.

He bit his bottom lip as he rubbed the head of his cock up and down over her wet slit, making sure both of them were properly lubed up. She moaned, bucking her hips towards him in an attempt to try to get him to slip inside. But Mac wanted to make sure they were both ready. He wasn't stupid. He knew that most men weren't hung like he was. Hell he was 8 inches hard and thick enough that women couldn't wrap their fist completely around his dick. And he was harder now than he'd EVER been before in his life. So yeah. He wanted to make sure he went in smoothly.

When he finally thought they were ready, he positioned the broad head of his cock right at her hot little hole and rested both hands on the bed on either side of her biceps, supporting his weight. He gave one quick, hard thrust and she gasped, her head tipping back on the pillow and her hands coming up to clutch at his back, her nails digging into his shoulder blades slightly.

"Fuck!" Mo cursed, "I knew you were big but DAMN!"

He gave a long, low groan in response. FUCK she was tight. He knew he was stretching her. There was no doubt about it.

"You done this before?" he asked her, looking down at her.

"Plenty of times," she informed him, "But never with a guy THIS big."

He smirked at that, taking great pride in that little fact. Oh he could tell from the way she was having to stretch and adjust to his cock that she hadn't fucked a man that was hung like he was. That much was obvious. But hearing her say it, hearing her admit it, that was even better. He wasn't going to lie though, he was glad that he wasn't her first. Virgins could be fun at times, knowing that he was their first often gave a man a sick sense of pride about being the first to claim her pussy. But, they had NO idea what the fuck they were doing and they often made for the worst fuck. They had to be trained. Mac wanted experienced bitches, bitches that could at least TRY to keep up with him.

The red-headed bombshell beneath him brought her long, slender legs up around his slender hips, wrapping them around his waist and locking them at the base of his spine. She gave him a firm squeeze, her toned thighs clenching around him, even as her walls tightened around his cock and then released. He growled, his hips giving a harsh, sudden buck and shoving his dick deeper inside of her. She got a tighter grip on his shoulder blades and her hips rocked up to meet his even as a deep, throaty moan spilled from those full, sensual lips. He saw that her eyes were closed and he didn't like that. He wanted her to watch him, wanted to make sure it was HIM she was thinking about while he fucked her.

Mac eased his hips back before slamming into her hard, his balls slapping against her ass.

"Open yer fuckin' eyes!" he demanded, "Ya fuckin' look at me when I fuck ya, bitch!"

Those long lashes fluttered and those sapphire orbs peeked up at him.

"Fuck, Mac…" she purred, "Do it to me, baby. Fuckin' do it. Let me have it."

Mac smirked down at her. She wanted it hard, huh? He could fucking do that.

"You like that, ya filthy fuckin' whore? Ya like it when I fuck ya hard? Ya like it when I ram into that pussy?" he practically purred into her ear.

He eased his hips back and slammed into her again, using his hands on the mattress for support. She tugged at his shoulders even as the heels of her feet pressed against his ass, pulling and pushing at him to try to get him to slide deeper. She rocked her hips with every thrust he gave her. He picked up a fast, hard pace, pounding into her.

She leaned up to crush her mouth to his, her tongue fighting with his for dominance before sucking greedily at his tongue and his bottom lip. She gave it a firm nip and Mac's hips gave a harsh jerk. She cried out in pleasure, her nails digging into his skin and her heels pressing firmly against his ass even as her own hips bucked towards his. He grunted, burying his face into her neck as he rutted on top of her.

"YES, baby, yes!" she praised, "Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

Mac gave a growl, bucking hips harder for her, thrusting faster. He was sure she'd have bruises tomorrow from the way his hips kept smacking into her thighs and hips.

"Fuck!" she cried, "Ah! Uhn! UHHHN…! Mmm!"

"Fuck! Yer makin' me fuckin' love ya," he groaned into her ear.

She nipped at his cheek and panted into his ear, sending his testosterone soaring, his adrenaline skyrocketing.

"That all you got?" she whispered into his ear.

Mac lost it. He snarled, leaning down to sink his teeth into the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He brought himself down onto his forearms and then slid his hands underneath of her to find her ass, grabbing it and holding it pressed tight up against him as he fucked her. He'd never taken it this far, never lost all control. He heard the bed squeaking, felt it shaking even as the headboard smacked against the wall. His hips pistoned like a fucking jackhammer, fast and furious. He thrust into her over and over, showing her no mercy.

But the bitch responded better than ANY he'd ever fucked before. She didn't cry. She didn't beg him to stop. She didn't scream and wail. Instead, she shouted praises. She begged him not to stop. She whined and moaned and clung to him tightly. She met him thrust for thrust, surprising the hell out of him. She even leaned up and sank her teeth into his shoulder, her nails biting into his skin as her thighs tightened around him a bit more.

"Yes! YES! Fuck, Mac! FUCK! OH! Oh, come on, baby! Come on, give it to me! Uhn! FUCK! I'm SO close!" Mo moaned, her voice so husky, so full of desire and pleasure.

"That's it, ya dirty little bitch. Take it! Fuckin' TAKE it!" he snarled.

She threw her head back, her back and her hips arching at the same time, and her hard nipples brushed against his firm chest.

"UHN!" she cried, "Uhn! Uhn! OH! Mmm… MMMMM… AH!"

"That's it, bitch. Scream. Fuckin' scream for me," he prompted.

She drew a sharp breath in between tightly clenched teeth and Mac watched as her eyes drifted shut for a few seconds. She was definitely close. And the tightening of her muscles and her grip on him, both with her hands and her thighs, made it impossible for her to deny it. He felt her inner walls start to flutter around his cock in anticipation and he snarled, biting at her cheek and then her neck. He left a pretty impressive hickey on the right side of her neck, choosing to avoid the side with the tattoo, and his grasp on her ass grew tighter.

"Fuck! FUCK!" she cursed.

"That's right. That's what I'm fuckin' doin', darlin'. I'm fuckin' that hot, wet, tight, JUICY pussy… Ugh! It's fuckin' PERFECT, Mo. Yer such a dirty fuckin' bitch. So wet, so tight, so hot fer me," he groaned.

A short, sharp cry of pleasure escaped her lips just before she gave a loud gasp. Then it was all over. She came hard around him in a hot, wet rush, her juices coating his throbbing cock and seeping down onto his balls. Her walls pulsed around him, fluttering as her hips stuttered and jerked against his. Her nails raked down his spine, leaving angry red trails in their wake as his back bowed as the pleasure mixed with pain. Her thighs clamped tight around him like a fucking vice, squeezing the shit out of him. And the noises that spilled from her lips, all those strings of curses with his name slipping out between each one, were like music to his ears. Just one look at the expression on her beautiful face, filled with so much ecstasy, such unadulterated pleasure, he was gone.

His balls couldn't have tucked themselves any closer to his body and they were so hard, so heavy. His cock ached and throbbed, pulsing inside of her quaking pussy. He felt that sizzling sensation work its way up his spine, racing quicker than he'd ever experienced before. It was like a white hot jolt of pleasure when it reached the base of his skull, and he exploded, his hips bucking erratically as he spilled himself inside of her in a hot, wet mess. He roared with his release, voicing a strangled, brutal yell as the first burst left his pulsing cock. His hips jerked until he was spent. Then he collapsed, completely spent, on top of her, white dots dancing behind his closed eyelids. Fuck he'd NEVER come THAT hard before!

His heart was slamming against his rib cage, his breath sawing in and out of him as he laid there, wrapped up tight in her arms and legs, completely enfolded in her body. He couldn't move for a long time.

"FUCK…" he heard her sigh out into his ear even as she snaked one hand up his body to sift her fingers through his damp, shaggy hair.

"FUCK'S right…" he agreed between pants.

She pressed a few kisses to his face, absently kissing him here or there. She kissed his cheek, the spot beside the corner of his eye, his forehead, his temple. She was still panting but she used her other hand to slowly trail a couple fingertips up and down the ridge of his spine, sending shudders racing up and down his spine. She used one foot to slide her toes up and down along the back of his leg while her other leg remained wrapped tight around him, holding him close to her.

"Mmm… I don't think I've EVER been fucked like that before…" Mo purred, nibbling at his earlobe and sucking on it between giving little nibbles.

Mac gave a groan and buried his face in the crook of her neck, not used to the displays of affection and not quite sure how he felt about having them dealt out on him. He smirked when he saw the hickey he'd left on her neck and his hands roamed from her ass up to her shoulder blades, holding her upper body close to him. He loved the sensation of her breasts pressed up against him, her hard nipples brushing against his firm chest.

"Yer lucky we didn't break the fuckin' bed," he told her.

"Guess we'll just hafta try harder next time," she teased, her nails gently scratching at his scalp as her hand on his back stilled, resting at the middle of his spine.

Her toes continued to tease along the back of his leg and Mac voiced a little purr, leaning his head into her touch. That form of affection he DIDN'T mind, not in the SLIGHTEST little bit. He'd never admit to it but he QUITE enjoyed it.

She squirmed beneath him a little and he eased his head out of its little hiding place where it had been buried in the crook of her neck.

"Whazza matter?" he questioned, his brain already beginning to grow foggy as the drowsiness started to kick in.

"You're growin' soft in there," she pointed out, "Feels like I'm pissin' myself 'cause all the… STUFF is leakin' out."

He chuckled at that and set his hands on the bed on either side of her. She let her legs fall from around his waist and he eased out of her. They both groaned in disappointment, immediately missing the sensation of being nestled inside and being filled.

He rolled over onto his side and she pressed a quick kiss to his lips, stating, "I'll be RIGHT back. Don't move a fuckin' MUSCLE."

She slid out of bed, not bothering with any clothes, and headed for the bathroom. A couple minutes later, Mac heard the toilet flush and then the sink started to run. When she came back, she was smiling.

"It's nice ta be fuckin' fresh again," Mo joked, "I'm still gonna hafta take a shower before I feel 100% but I'm too damn worn out for that shit right now."

He nodded and she inquired, "What about you? I think I can help getcha all clean."

He was just about to ask how when she climbed onto the bed and gently pushed at his shoulder, rolling him over onto his back. She hunched over him and he cried out, his hands fisting in her hair, as she started to lick and suck at his balls. She drew first one of them into her mouth, sucking and working her tongue over the heated flesh, before releasing it and turning her attention to the other one. Mac gave a deep, guttural groan, rocking his hips towards that wicked little mouth of hers.

When she thought they were thoroughly-cleaned, she moved onto his cock, starting with the head. Mac grunted and his hands fisted tighter in her hair as he flicked at the slit before swirling her tongue around and around the broad head. She gave long, slow sucks on the head before sliding her mouth down on his shaft. He couldn't stop the sharp buck of his hips as he felt her slide that warm, wet mouth down on him. He watched as her cheeks hollowed and then filled again as she sucked on his cock, watching as it appeared and disappeared from those full, sensual lips. Those lips were fucking perfect, so soft and warm. They looked SO fucking good wrapped around his cock. And they felt even better than they looked. She licked and sucked as much of his shaft as she could reach before easing her head back and licking and sucking around the last couple inches at the base. Mac smirked to himself as he noticed the dark red stains her lipstick left behind. It was smeared on his face from their kisses and now it was smeared on his dick from her sucking him clean.

When she finally eased her mouth away from him, she had a huge grin on her face and she announced, "There. ALL clean."

Mac released her hair, groaning in disappointment and frustration as he threw his head back against the pillow in defeat.

"Relax, Mackie," she told him, slowly working her hands and fingers up over his trim stomach, over the dips and ridges of his abs, and on up to his firm chest, "I'll suck that monster cock someday. Maybe next time we get together. I'm not done with you yet."

A slow, sure grin spread across his face at that.

"Good," he retorted, "'Cuz I ain't finished with you yet either."

**Lyrics from the Song:**

_Everything I Want to Do _by Nickelback

**What'd you think, huh? Good? Bad? Ugly? You want Chapter 3? There will be 2 new mystery characters introduced into that one – more plot, I know. But there will be PLENTY more smut where this came from. With the M&Ms being sex freaks and all… Well I can GUARAN-fucking-TEE that you haven't seen the last of a naked Mac or a naked Mo. So, if you'd like to read more, you know what to do. Hit me up. Shoot me a private message or a review and give me all the juicy details. Tell me what you loved. Tell me what you hated it. Just tell me SOMETHING. No news to a writer is NOT good news. It's bad news. So don't leave me hanging if you wanna read more! Or I might just have to sick Mac on you. *gives a devilish little grin***


	3. Chapter 3 - The Devil's Rejects

**Author's Note:**** First off, I'd like to thank each and every one of you that have been reading and reviewing or sending me messages with your thoughts. I eat that shit up like candy and I can't tell you how much it means to me. It smacks a smile a country mile wide across my face and it makes Mac one VERY happy camper. I couldn't be happier with the results of this story so far. I've only had the first chapter posted since 11:30 last night and the second one's only been up since around 3:00 this morning and I've already had over 100 views and 9 reviews – not including the messages I received that included feedback from readers.**

**BUT, as promised, you'll get to meet a couple new faces in this chapter. There is also some self-gratification by one Macario Sanchez. *winks and waggles brows* So, Mac says I should shut up and let you read it. So that's what I'm gonna do.**

**Chapter 3: The Devil's Rejects**

_I am the bad one,_  
_Distant and cruel one,_  
_I am the dream that,_  
_Keeps you running down,_  
_With distraction,_  
_Violent reaction,_  
_Scars of my actions,_  
_Watch me running out,_

_Hell doesn't want them._  
_Hell doesn't need them._  
_Hell doesn't love them._

_The Devil's Rejects_

_The Devil's Rejects_

_Yeah, I am the brains,_  
_Some say insane,_  
_Blood is the rain,_  
_That's what life's about,_  
_In the great wide,_  
_Head split and tongue tied,_  
_Watch the sun die,_  
_When you're running out,_

_Hell doesn't want them._  
_Hell doesn't need them._  
_Hell doesn't love them._

_The Devil's Rejects_  
_The Devil's Rejects_

_Yeah I am the knuckle,_  
_Bow down and buckle,_  
_Hold your breath,_  
_Your world is running down,_  
_Live for the family,_  
_Die with the family,_  
_All is the family,_  
_My gun is running out,_

_Hell doesn't want them._  
_Hell doesn't need them._  
_Hell doesn't love them._

_This world rejects them._  
_This world rejects them._  
_This world rejects them._  
_This world rejects them._

_The Devil's Rejects_  
_The Devil's Rejects_

_**-=Mac=-**_

Mac found himself staring, once again, as Mo pulled her thong up those long, slender, toned legs, making sure the straps were smooth over her hips. She reached down for her bra and fastened the clasps at the back at the tightest setting before slipping it over her head and into place. She lifted first one of her tits to tuck it into the bra and then the other.

Mac stood there, his crystal blue eyes roaming over her deliciously sinful body, with his jeans hanging loosely from his hips, the zipper still not done up yet and the button left unfastened. Hell he hadn't even pulled his belt on. He'd been in the process of getting dressed when he'd seen her bend over, that perfect ass on display for him as she snagged her thong from the door handle and started stepping into it.

There was a knock at the door and Mac froze, his eyes growing real wide. But then he started to wonder. Who the fuck would stop by her motel room at… A glance over at the alarm clock on the nightstand between the two beds told him it was 2:00 in the morning. Who the FUCK would stop by her motel room at 2:00 in the fucking morning?

She went over to peep into the little hole in the door before unlocking it and pulling it open. Hell he was barely even decent then! And she SURE as shit wasn't decent, baring all the goods in that siren red, lacy bra and that matching lace thong with a see-through crotch.

But when Mac saw a man standing on the other side of the door, a switch inside of him was flipped and he went off.

"Who the FUCK ya think ya are comin' ta her fuckin' motel room at 2:00 in the fuckin' morning?!" he snarled.

He went over to stand beside Mo, reaching out to push his little redhead behind him, blocking her from the man's view the best he could.

"EXCUSE me?" the man asked, "Who the fuck ya think YOU are, chewin' my fuckin' ass for knockin' on my own goddamn door?"

Mac's head cocked to one side as he looked at the man and he opened his mouth to say something but Mo piped up from behind him, retorting, "Cut the pissin' match, you two. Don't go and get your panties in a fuckin' wad. Mac, that's my brother, Joel. Joel, this is a DAMN good fuck, Mac."

Mac smirked as she proudly broadcasted not only the fact that they'd fucked but that he was a "DAMN good fuck". His chest practically puffed out with pride like an arrogant rooster in a pen full of hens at her introduction of him. And he was definitely relieved to discover that this man was her brother. If he wasn't a threat to Mac's chances at fucking Mo again, then he wasn't going to have to consider killing the fucker.

"Thought ya said the fucker would stay gone if ya put that stupid hair tie on the door," Mac grumbled at Mo.

She just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "He always has before."

Joel gave Mac a pointed look and gestured with one hand towards the room and Mac moved out of his way. It was only then that Mac noticed that the guy was covered in blood. Blood wasn't something that bothered Mac. It was something he quite enjoyed to be honest. But it wasn't something normal people walked around covered in every day. And this Joel guy didn't seem to be a BIT fazed by the fact that his clothes, hands, and arms were covered in blood. And, for that matter, neither did Mo.

"The fuck happened ta you?" Mac questioned, staring at Joel as his eyes took in the faded, holey blue jeans and once-white, V-neck t-shirt that were covered in blood spatter.

Joel seemed to ignore him, choosing to tell his sister, "'M gonna go take a fuckin' shower."

"You take care of it?" Mo inquired.

Joel just nodded and reassured her, "It's done."

Mac looked from Joel to Mo and back again, wondering what the hell they were talking about so casually while his clothes were soaked in blood.

Mo just nodded in response to his statement and he headed over to a duffle bag beside the wall on the other side of the bed closest to the bathroom. He picked out some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Mac asked Mo once the bathroom door was shut.

"Oh nothin'," she sighed casually, as casually as if she was reciting her ABCs.

It threw Mac for a loop.

"Yer brother comes in covered in blood and it's 'nothin''?" Mac questioned in disbelief.

She just shrugged her shoulders and Mac knew right then and there that this must have been a regular occurrence for her brother.

"He a hunter or somethin'?" Mac inquired.

Just because his favorite little game was "murder the innocents" didn't mean that this Joel guy did the same in his free time. Mac had learned at quite a young age that you should never assume anything. Walter had beaten that idea out of him.

She shrugged and said, "Guess ya could say that."

He cocked his head to one side and she walked over to him to reach down, carefully zipping his jeans before buttoning them shut. She went over to bend down, picking up his grease-stained wife beater and tossing it over to him. She carried the outfit she'd worn to the bar over to stuff it into her duffle bag and pulled out a plain black cami and a pair of black, lacy boy shorts. She slipped out of her thong and slid the boy shorts up her legs and into place. Then she slipped the cami over her head and smoothed it down over that flat stomach of hers.

Mac was delighted to see that about half of her ass hung out of the bottoms of the boy shorts. He LOVED that ass.

She looked over at Mac and gestured to the wife beater he was still holding in his hand. He cocked one brow at her and she rolled those sapphire colored eyes at him. Mac didn't appreciate that gesture.

He walked over to her and his left hand found her hip even as his right hand brushed her hair away from the right side of her neck. He pressed his front into her back and leaned in to sink his teeth into her neck, right into the spot he'd already marked.

Mo voiced a throaty moan, tipping her head back and to the other side to offer him more room to work with, and her hands went down to cover his own, which rested on her hips now.

"Mac… Baby, I REALLY love that…" she sighed, "But you've gotta go. When Joel gets outta the shower, he and I have some shit ta discuss."

Mac snarled. She was telling him to get out? Bitches didn't tell Mac when to leave. HE told THEM when to leave.

"Now listen here –," Mac started to say before her phone started vibrating on the nightstand.

She stepped out of his hold and turned around to press her index finger to his lips, telling him, "Hold that thought."

Hold that thought? HOLD that fucking thought?! Had she lost her fucking mind?! Who did she think she was, telling him what to do?

She went to go pick her phone up and press a button, speaking into it, "'Lo?"

Mac heard a distinctly male voice greet her from the other end of the phone and his hands clenched into fists. Jesus fucking CHRIST! How many men did she know?!

She gasped, those bright blue eyes growing real wide, and then she did something he'd never expect her to do. She squealed – she LITERALLY squealed – and gave a little jump of pure excitement. Her whole face lit up, a smile stretching from one ear to the other. He NEVER would've expected to see such a girly reaction from her.

"Oh my GOD!" she cried, going over to sit on the bed he'd just fucked her in not even 20 minutes ago, "Where are you, Dom? You out now? I oughta kick your ass, ya know. I haven't heard from you in 3 fuckin' months! Don't you EVER pull that shit on me again!"

She gave another gasp, her eyes growing real wide, and she asked, "REALLY?"

There was a knock at the door and she told whoever was on the phone, "Hold on ONE sec. Whoever's at the door is about ta get a fuckin' earful for interruptin' my conversation with you."

She pressed her phone to her chest and headed over for the door, yanking it open and glaring out at the man that stood on the other side of it. But then her glare disappeared, a shocked expression stealing over her face. Her phone fell from her hand and she gasped, a hand flying up to her mouth as tears – TEARS – filled those blue eyes. She threw herself at the man, wrapping him up tight in her arms and legs and giving him a full body squeeze.

Mac nearly turned green with envy, his blood boiling in his veins and his jaw clenching even as his nostrils flared and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He stood there, watching the tall, muscular guy slide one tattooed arm beneath Mo's ass and his other large hand cupped the back of her head. Mac heard Mo crying as she pressed kisses all over the man's face, soaking him with her tears even as a wobbly smile plastered itself to her face.

"Oh my God…" she whispered before she cried, "Oh my GOD! Dom, how the fuck did you know where we were? How did you get here? When did you get out? What about your parole? Are you just visiting?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the man protested, "One fuckin' question at a time, Mo. And we should get inside. It's fuckin' freezin' out there and you're not exactly wearin' a whole lot. Ya dropped your phone too, in case ya forgot."

"Fuck the phone," she told him, "My brother's home."

He just gave a deep, rumbling chuckle and Mac voiced a sigh of relief. Another brother? Jesus! How many did she have?

The tattooed man set Mo down and she bent down to pick up her phone before ushering him into the room. He closed the door behind him and then turned around to find Mac standing there between the two beds.

"Who the fuck's this?" the tattooed man questioned, pointing at Mac.

"Dom, this is Mac, the best fuck I've ever had. Mac, this is my brother, Dom," Mo introduced them to each other, "Now, Mac, as I was sayin' earlier, before Dom called, you should probably scram. Joel's gonna be out of the shower soon and my brothers and I have some catchin' up ta do and some shit ta discuss."

Mac gave a little huff of annoyance but jerked his wife beater down over his head and went over to grab up his belt and his denim button-up. He crammed his socks into his pockets and stuffed his bare feet into his boots, not bothering to lace them up. He headed for the door and yanked it open.

He was just opening his mouth to call back over his shoulder, intending to tell her that she'd better fucking look him up, when he heard Mo call after him, "You'd BETTER be at that bar tomorrow night, Mac. 'Cause I'll be ready and waitin' for a repeat performance."

He smirked at that and gave her an upward jerk of his head, acknowledging that he'd heard her. Then he stepped out of the motel room and closed the door behind him.

_**~*Mo*~**_

Mo grinned up at Dom, letting her eyes roam over his tall, muscular frame. Hell he just kept getting taller and taller. Then again, she hadn't seen him in about 3 months. He'd shaved his head bald, leaving a light brown mustache, goatee, and a short, trimmed beard. His piercing, steel colored eyes looked even more intense now that he didn't have that unruly mop of light brown hair on his head. He had thick, black, tribal flames snaking up the left side of his neck and clear down to his wrist. On the other side, his neck and arm were tattooed with red roses and skulls. Those were new. They were fresh. And they went well with his new look.

"So I see my baby sister found herself a good fuck tonight?" Dom razzed her, chuckling a little as he gestured to the hickey on the right side of her neck.

She nodded and went over to wrap her arms around him, resting the side of her head against his firm, broad chest. He wrapped her up in his strong arms, the muscles rippling. While all 3 of her brothers were rippling with muscle, Dom had always been more muscular than the other two. And he was the tallest too, standing at 6'3" while Jules was 6'1" and Joel was 6'2". Mo herself was only a mere 5'4" though.

"He was the best fuck I've had yet," she answered truthfully, "I'm not gonna lie. I'm kinda hopin' we can stick around here for a while."

"You tryin' ta tell me you're addicted to a dick, baby girl?" Dom teased.

She just grinned up at him and replied, "MAYBE."

Dom laughed at that and asked, "No word from Jules yet?"

She eased her head back to look up at him and shook her head.

"Nah," she replied, "Joel's in the shower. Should be about done though. And you're here. By the way, why the FUCK didn't you tell me you were gonna be gettin' out?"

He smirked down at her, the corner of his full lips curling up into a tiny, crooked smirk, and told her, "Is it a crime ta wanna surprise my baby sister?"

"Yes," she informed him, "It's illegal in all 50 states."

He gave a big pout and cursed, "Well FUCK. Guess that means I'm gonna hafta wind up doin' more time."

She giggled at him but shook her head hard, stating, "No the fuck you're not! You just got out."

Mo saw his grin stretch from one ear to the other. They heard the bathroom door open and Joel stepped out, his dirty, blood-soaked clothes in his hands.

"You're here," Joel commented as he saw Dom standing there in the motel room, "Good."

"You KNEW about this?!" Mo cried in disbelief, staring at him with her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open.

Joel just shrugged his broad, muscular shoulders and gave a little smirk, that characteristic smirk that the 4 siblings gave when they knew they were guilty. It was their "Yeah. So? Whatcha gonna do about it?" smirk.

"Oh I'm gonna KICK your ASS!" she threatened, charging for him and hopping onto his back.

He'd just managed to drop his clothes onto his duffle bag in enough time to wrap his arms under her legs, catching her piggyback style. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely even as she locked her legs around his slender waist.

"You're an asshole," she informed him, "Just so ya know."

Joel and Dom both laughed at her.

"And you're STILL the baby of the family," Joel reminded her, "Ya love me too damn much ta kill me."

"Doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass," Mo pointed out.

She leaned down to lave her tongue up his cheek, making a loud "ELLLLLLLM!" noise. Joel scrunched his face up in disgust and tried to wipe his cheek on her arm. She just giggled and Dom laughed.

"GROSS!" Joel shouted.

"So is Jules comin'?" she questioned, ignoring his little rant, "And don't you fuckin' lie ta me or your other cheek gets it."

Neither one of her brothers answered so Mo glared at first Dom and then announced to Joel since he couldn't see her, "I'm glarin' at you. I'm glarin' REAL fuckin' hard."

There was a knock at the door and her head snapped around to look at it.

"Put me down!" she shouted at Joel, "Put me the FUCK down! NOBODY move! I got it!"

When Joel let her slide down onto the floor, she was quick to dart over to the door and yank it open, grinning from ear to ear and giving a little squeal of excitement before launching herself into her other brother's arms. NOW all 4 of the siblings were together again. And the world was never going to be the same.

She pressed kisses to Jules' face as he laughed and shook his head at her.

"All right, all right!" he finally scolded when he'd had enough, "Cut it out!"

She grinned down at him and he carried her into the motel room.

"SO… A little birdy tells me you had a LOT of fun tonight," he teased.

"WHICH little birdy?" she questioned, narrowing her blue eyes at him in suspicion.

"Well tellin' you would take ALL the fun out of it," he razzed her, smirking up at her, "But the hickey on your neck kinda gives it away anyway."

She narrowed her eyes even further at him, this time in an angry little glare.

"You gonna tell me about your night?" Jules asked her as he kicked the door shut behind him.

"NO," she stated firmly, her lips set in a stubborn little pout.

He tossed her onto her bed and she glared up at him as she bounced. He just chuckled and took a seat in one of the chairs next to the little table there in the room, Dom going to take the other one. Joel sat on the bed across from Mo's and Mo turned sideways and scooted back up the bed so that she could rest her back against the headboard and look at each of her brothers.

"I'm sure it's not Mo's sex life ya wanna hear about," Joel started right in, making her roll her blue eyes at him.

Blue-gray eyes ran in their family. Their eyes changed colors depending on what mood they were in, the lighting that hit their eyes, and the clothes they wore. But, usually, their eyes looked blue. All 4 of the siblings had blue-gray eyes and their hair was light brown or dirty blonde – well, Mo's HAD been dirty blonde like Jules' and Joel's until she'd dyed it.

"I'll have you know Mac was the best fuck I've ever had," Mo chimed right in.

"Well good for you, baby girl," Jules commented, "Now. Let's get to the REAL good stuff."

He looked over at Joel and Joel nodded.

"We found him," Joel informed the other two brothers.

"Found who?" Dom questioned, cocking his head to one side.

"HIM," Joel repeated.

Mo voiced a low growl from her spot on the bed and not another word needed to be said.

"Well it's ABOUT fuckin' time!" Jules exclaimed, "Jesus! It's been what…? 7 years?"

Mo nodded and said, "Fucker deserved it. EVERY bit of it. He's lucky I didn't mutilate him worse than I did."

"I'd say ya did a good enough fuckin' job of that, Mo," Joel stated.

"So MO killed him?" Jules questioned.

Joel just nodded and replied, "Yeah. It was all her idea. Bait him, lure him into takin' her back ta his place, cuffin' him ta the bed, and then killin' him. She did all of it. Handled it like a pro. Man she carved him up pretty fuckin' good. Then I loaded up the body, took some fuckin' pictures, and did clean-up. Didn't take me very long. Hacked the fucker up, spread his body around in the canyons for the coyotes ta eat. I wanted ta be the one ta fuckin' kill him. BELIEVE me. I wanted ta fuckin' string him up and gut him. But I let Mo handle it. She should've been the one ta do it anyway. She faced the worst of his wrath when we were growin up."

Jules and Dom nodded their approval and agreement and Jules reached out to clap Dom on the shoulder, telling him, "It's good ta have ya back, brother."

Dom just nodded to him and a slow, sure grin curled his full lips. They were all back together again. It had been a while since they'd all been able to get together. Jules had had to go off the grid for a while after it turned out that a young woman he'd killed had been a senator's daughter. Dom had started running with a gang and they'd ratted him out rather than take the blame themselves when a gang war went south on them. And Joel had taken off for a while, leaving fake leads and then a trail of nothing to get the cops off of Mo's scent after one of her ex-boyfriends had turned out to be a real winner and she'd decided she'd had enough of it. They'd kept in contact when they could. They'd visited from time to time. But it had been a couple years since they'd all been together.

"We need ta stick it out this time," Mo told them, "You know… Be a REAL family…"

All 3 of the boys laughed uproariously at that.

She gave a pout and huffed, "We could do it if we tried! Damn it, if other people can do it, so can we. We just hafta try ta curb our… TENDENCIES… At least as much as we can. But this would be the PERFECT place ta set up at. I mean we could get Joe Shmoe jobs. We could get a house. If we get an itch we can… take care of it in a… in a LOGICAL manner. We'll make sure we don't leave any evidence. We'll tie up all the loose ends. Hell, if we have to, we'll take our toys out of town before we play with 'em. Damn it, I don't wanna go another 2 fuckin' years without seein' you boys again!"

All 3 of them looked down at their feet and nodded.

"Just 'cause we were born to fuckups and RAISED by fuckups doesn't mean that WE hafta be fuckups. We could change, ya know. We could turn it around," she pointed out.

Again, they nodded but remained silent.

"I love you…" she murmured softly, looking around the room at her brothers, "Each and every one of you. And I'm not gonna let ANYTHING tear us apart again. We're FAMILY, damn it. And families stick together."

"She's right," Joel said.

"I KNOW I'm right," she retorted, "And you told me yourself tonight that this would be the PERFECT spot ta set up, ta lay low."

Joel informed the others, "I did tell her that. And it's true."

The boys all nodded.

"Well… Baby girl gets what baby girl wants," Dom teased.

But they all knew it was true. Mo was the most manipulative out of the 4 of them. If she couldn't sweet talk a person into doing whatever she wanted them to, then she'd try to seduce them into getting her way. When that didn't work, she'd threaten them with blackmail. If that failed, then she'd threaten their lives. And, if that STILL didn't work, then she'd go for what they valued most in life and make them pay dearly. THEN she'd kill her victim, once they no longer brought her any form of satisfaction. The siblings were ALL sick and twisted. But Mo was the sickest. There was no denying that.

The boys didn't tend to drag their victims' pain out as long. They didn't tend to keep them around as long, keep them ALIVE as long. If it was a woman, they fucked her and then they killed her. If it was a man, they took their time carving away on them or torturing them in some way. But then they disposed of them. It was always a one-day process. They didn't spend days or even WEEKS on one victim like Mo did with hers. There was NO denying that she was the sickest member of the family.

"You boys can laugh all ya want," Mo finally said, pushing herself to her feet, "I'M gonna go out and look for a job first thing tomorrow. So you can stay or you can leave. You can do whatever you DAMN well please. You always do anyway. But I'M gonna stay RIGHT here in Cainville and start a life."

With that being said, she headed for the bathroom to take a much-needed shower, leaving them to think about what she'd said.

_**-=Mac=-**_

Mac went to go crank the generator, hearing it start to hum as light filled the shitty shack he lived in. Walter had given Devon the old house Devon's mother had lived in after her death. And what had he given Mac? Some train wreck of a shitty shack just to get him out of the house so that he didn't have to look at him anymore than was necessary. Mac was glad for the reprieve from Walter though, the stupid, sadistic bastard.

He heard Haus barking and he shouted over at him, "SHUDDUP! Stupid fuckin' mutt!"

Mac had to say though, he was glad that he had Haus. Haus always announced whenever someone was on the property or even when they just drove by. He was aggressive sure. But he was a DAMN good guard dog. And he'd learned a LONG time ago not to show that aggression towards Mac or he'd sorely regret it. Mac had had a dog as a boy but it had bitten Devon so Walter had killed it and bought Devon a different puppy. So, now that Mac could have his own dog again, he did. He'd bought Haus as a pup and he'd raised him himself.

He headed into the house and right for the fridge, grabbing a couple steaks. He couldn't have his guard dog up and dying on him. He cut the meat into tiny pieces, knowing Haus's tendency to just wolf it all down in a hurry.

He made his way out to the pen with the meat. He opened the makeshift pen and the dog's feet practically danced on the ground as he looked up at Mac, licking his chops as he barked and whined, staring at the bowl Mac held in his hand. He wasn't stupid. He knew that meant it was chow time.

"All right, all right!" Mac hollered, "Calm your shit, ya psycho mutt! Ya need ta get all that fuckin' energy outta yer system before ya get any food in that gut. Go on! Get!"

He shooed his hands at the dog and Haus tore off out of his pen, loping across the dry, mostly-barren land. He ran around Mac's shack. He ran down first one of the dirt roads that ran past the shack and then the other. He ran through the few desert shrubs that dotted the land around Mac's property. When he was finally worn out, he trotted back over to Mac, more than ready for his food.

He voiced a sharp bark and Mac shook his head at him, chuckling a little.

"All right. Ya got it all outta yer system?" Mac questioned.

The dog looked up at him with those brown eyes full of impatience and Mac just laughed, shaking his head. He leaned down to place the bowl in the pen and Haus was right on it, bolting the food right down, practically inhaling it in his haste.

"Jesus fuckin' CHRIST, Haus! Ya even taste it? That's good fuckin' steak. You'd be smart ta fuckin' take yer time and taste it. But, whatever. It's yer food, not mine," he commented.

He dumped the dog's dirty water bowl out and rinsed it out before filling it back up with fresh water and setting it in the pen for him.

When Haus had finished his food, he sat back on his haunches and looked up at Mac. Mac reached down to grab his food dish before scratching at the top of the dog's head. Then he scratched at his side, roughly patting his muscled frame before stepping out of the pen and closing it behind him.

Haus whined and Mac gave him a little glare, warning, "Now, none of that shit. Yer a guard dog, not a fuckin' house pet. You've done JUST fine out here for the past 2 years."

He turned and headed back into his shack. He locked the front door and headed right back to the bathroom. He went to turn on the faucet of the tub, letting the water heat up and work all the rust out of its system as he stripped his clothes. Once the water looked clear and it felt hot enough, he tugged the faucet and the water came out of the shower head.

Mac stepped under the spray and let the hot water sluice over his body, the slight sting welcome after the day he'd had.

First, he'd been woken up at 5:00 in the fucking morning when Walter called him to give him the latest orders on how much meth and what kind of meth he wanted him to make – Mac made 3 unique kinds of meth that kept him and Walter in business since no one else made them. He'd experimented over the years, testing the product himself to see what the side effects and the level of high it would give a person were. He'd come up with what he called Blue Maui – a form of bright blue crystal meth – first. Then there had been Bloody Mary – a deep red shade of crystal meth. And, finally, there had been Black Velvet – a deep, dark shade of purple crystal meth. All of them brought in a pretty penny and all of them had slightly different levels of highs. They all took the user on one HELL of a fucking trip. And they weren't for new users either. Only the seasoned meth users could handle them. Due to his little experimentations and crafting the new forms of the drug, Mac had earned Walter and himself quite a business deal with various buyers, some local, some notorious cartels or gangs from various parts of the U.S. and Mexico. So, right now, Walter was staying off Mac's ass as long as he kept up with the batches he needed to cook up. Right now, they were sitting pretty.

Once Mac had finished the latest batch, he'd had to take the batch to his customer and hand-deliver it at the decided drop-off location. He got the money from the customer and then headed to the auto body shop he ran. He found out that the girl that worked the front desk hadn't shown up – AGAIN – and he'd had TONS of shit to sort out before he could even get started on the work orders for that day. To make matters worse, one of the workers had called in sick and another had shown up over an hour late. So, by that point, he'd been ready to crack some skulls together.

But he'd made it through the day with only a couple doses of his precious meth. Walter had given him his orders for tomorrow after he'd gotten off work that afternoon and he'd made sure to write it all down before heading to the Luna Mesa, where he'd grabbed something to eat and started hitting a bottle of Jack. He'd been there a while before SHE'D shown up.

She'd walked into the bar like she'd owned the fucking place. She'd made her way right for the bar and ordered a not just a shot of Jack but a whole fucking bottle. And she'd drank quite a bit of it too, choosing to drink it straight out of the bottle. She handled her liquor better than most MEN he knew. She'd looked like sin incarnate, wrapped in a tank top and a tiny pair of Daisy Dukes, and she'd smelled like forbidden fruit. He couldn't stop himself from watching her dance, from finding himself wanting her, wanting to take her, wanting to make her his, wanting to dominate and control her. He couldn't stop himself from growing hard for her, from following her to her motel room after he'd thoroughly intimidated the college punk that had laid his hands on her.

Mac felt his cock twitch and start to perk up at just the THOUGHT of what she'd kept hidden beneath those clothes. She had a body most women would KILL for, a body that most MEN would kill for. Hell she had a body that MAC would kill for, should someone try to get in-between him and his sinful little redhead. He could still remember her body, the way it had tasted, the way it had smelled, the way it had looked. She had those large, luscious breasts, those full, sensual lips, those bright, expressive blue eyes. She had those tanned, toned, slender legs that went on for miles and those firm thighs that had squeezed at his waist while he'd fucked her. Her ass was ample and well-rounded, firm and big enough to fill both of his hands and still spill between his fingers a bit. Her stomach was flat, showing off just the HINT of her ribs and displaying that there were muscles beneath that taut tummy. She had long, slender fingers that were tipped with painted black nails that had clutched at him, clung to him, squeezed and kneaded and scratched at him.

He turned so that his back was to the water and sucked a breath in through clenched teeth, voicing a little hiss as the water irritated the scratches she'd raked down his back. He'd NEVER let a bitch mark him and get away with it. But he'd left his mark on her too, a nice, dark hickey on the right side of her neck for all the world to see. She'd thoroughly exhausted him, his body fatigued and his muscles taut and aching.

DAMN her for making him come harder than he'd ever come, for helping him achieve a high greater than any he'd EVER experienced – even higher than his own precious meth could get him. DAMN her for making him want her, for making him crave more of her, for making him anxious to get to see her or hear from her again. DAMN her for doing things to him that no woman ever had before, for making him enjoy eating her juicy pussy, for making him harder than he'd ever been as he watched her ride his face and play with her tits, and for fucking him harder than any bitch had ever done before. DAMN her for being just as active and willing a participant as he was. DAMN her for letting him fuck her harder than he'd EVER fucked another bitch and loving every goddamn second of it. And DAMN her for making him do things to her that he'd never done for other women. He might've eaten a few pussies in his day but it wasn't all that often that he did that. He had to REALLY find a bitch to be appealing – both in terms of her looks AND her skills – in order to even CONSIDER eating her out, much less actually going through with it. And, by damn, he'd let this bitch ride his fucking face! And he'd enjoyed it just as much as she had!

Mac groaned. He could still remember what it felt like to feel her rocking her hips against his face, to have her dripping pussy pressed against his mouth as he tasted and teased and pleased her. He could still feel her pussy walls as he fucked her with his tongue. He could remember how it felt to have her thighs wrapped around his waist, her hips bucking hard to meet his as she clutched at his back with her hands and nails. He could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest, her hard nipples brushing against his chest. She'd left lipstick marks all over his body that he'd have to scrub off. She was bolder than any other woman he'd ever known, mysterious and irresistible and intoxicating. She was delicious and sinful and maddening. She was PERFECT. It was like she was straight out of his deepest, darkest fantasy.

He turned around again so that he was facing the spray of the water, leaning over slightly and resting one hand against the cold, tile wall as his other hand roamed down to wrap around his hard dick. He was rock hard, stiff as a fucking board. He teased his thumb over the head, rubbing in slow, sensual circles before flicking the rough pad of his thumb up and down over the slit a few times. Then he worked his thumb around the head a few more times before he finally slid his fist down his shaft. He didn't bother starting off slow. There was no reason for it. He'd only been harder than this once and that was earlier tonight, when he'd been with his little she devil. He was already close to that release and he knew that it wouldn't take long, not with the memory of her lingering in his head, the smell and taste and feel of her so fresh in his mind.

He worked his fist up and down the long, hard, thick length of his cock, grunting and voicing short little groans as he let his eyes drift shut, feeling the water rush over him. He pictured her body sprawled out on the bed, her legs spread wide and her eyes heavy-lidded as she touched herself for him, teasing her clit with her thumb even as she slid a couple fingers into her hot, wet, tight pussy. She worked her fingers hard and fast, moaning and shouting for him as she fucked herself for him, showing him how she liked it. Mac's hand sped up on his dick. He imagined her coming for him, coming SO fucking hard, as he buried his face between her thighs and devoured her, tasting her as her sweet, addicting taste flooded his mouth and the heady, undeniable scent of her desire filled his nostrils. He could hear her shouts of praise and loud, breathy moans of pleasure. And, just like that, he lost it, spraying his load onto the tiles of the shower wall.

"FUCK!" he cursed, feeling his knees grow weak even as white dots swam before his eyes.

He lowered his head and waited until his breathing leveled out. Then he wiped the wall down and was quick to wash up and hop out of the shower.

Mac NEVER beat his own meat – not EVER – since the first time he'd learned he could take what he wanted from his victims or get it from a willing, local bar bitch. So that was another first for him. He just wanted to fuck her again, get her out of his head so he could get it over with.

"Fuckin' bitch!" he growled to himself as he headed into his room and threw himself down on his dirty, old bed with its stained sheets.

He glared up at the ceiling until sleep crept its way into him, the last thought on his mind being that he couldn't wait to see Mo again so that he could fuck her senseless.

**Lyrics from the Song:**

_The Devil's Rejects_ by Rob Zombie

**Well… How was that for a chapter? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do you want more? You know the drill, shoot me a message or send me a review and let me know every juicy little detail. Don't hold anything back on me now. I don't have any more written yet on this one but, the more reviews and messages I get, the more likely I'll be to start working on it instead of a different story and the quicker I'll be to get around to it when I have the time. So, to keep this simple more reviews and messages = more chapters of the M&Ms and their crazy smut and wicked antics. Now! Get those fingers working! Mac's getting impatient over here.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Bad Attitude

**Author's Note:**** Well, this chapter has another M&M scene in it. There's a lot of sexual frustration and just frustration in general involved in this chapter. Tempers flare and attitudes clash. So we'll just have to see what you think. As always, the song that the lyrics are from is listed at the bottom of the chapter if you'd like to listen to it while you read.**

**Chapter 4: Bad Attitude**

_You could've been the real one_  
_You could've been the one enough for me_  
_You could've been the free one_  
_(the broken down and sick one)_  
_Remnant of a vacant life_

_You come around when you find me faithless_  
_You come around when you find me faceless_  
_Fuck me like you hate me_  
_(dig it up and tear it down)_  
_Dig it up and whore me out_  
_Fuck me like you hate me_  
_(dig it up and tear it down)_  
_I love the sound when you come undone_

_You could've been the next one_  
_(God only knows)_  
_You could've been the one to comprehend me_  
_You could've been the only one_  
_(the broken down and sick one)_  
_You could've been the one who I lie with_

_You come around when you finally face this_  
_You come around when you find me faceless_  
_Fuck me like you hate me_  
_(dig it up and tear it down)_  
_Dig it up and whore me out_  
_Fuck me like you hate me_  
_(dig it up and tear it down)_  
_Don't make a sound 'til I come undone_

_You'll never break me_  
_You'll never break me_  
_You'll never break me_

_You could've been the real one_  
_You could've been the last one I'd lie with_  
_You could've been the old one_  
_I should've been the one who died_

_You come around when you finally face this_  
_You come around when you find me faceless_

_Fuck me like you hate me_  
_(dig it up and tear it down)_  
_Dig it up and whore me out_  
_Fuck me like you hate me_  
_(dig it up and tear it down)_  
_I love the sound when you come undone_

_Fuck me like you hate me_  
_(fuck you like you hate me)_  
_Fuck me like you hate me_  
_(you'll never break me)_  
_Fuck me like you hate me_  
_(dig it up, tear it down)_  
_You'll come around when you find me faceless_

_**~*Mo*~**_

Mo practically growled as she stalked out of Cainville's only hardware store and stomped out to her car. This whole fucking "job hunting" thing was proving to be a total fucking bitch. She'd tried the diner. She'd tried the convenient store. She'd tried the gas station. She'd tried the private practice doctor's office. She'd tried the post office and the grocery store and even the hardware store. Hell they didn't have THAT many businesses there in town! She only had two more places left to check since the cop shop was DEFINITELY out. She was NOT going to walk into a fucking police station.

She drove to the only bar there in town, the Luna Mesa, and put her car in park.

She climbed out and felt the hot, dry Utah air hit her.

"Fuck it!" she cursed, "Hasn't helped me anyway."

She tugged at buttons of the 3/4 sleeve, white button-up she'd pulled on that morning and shoved the sleeves down her arms, tossing the garment into the passenger seat of her car. She slammed the driver's side door and headed for the main entrance of the bar. She yanked the door open and stalked into the bar, her 6 inch black heels clacking on the hardwood floor.

"Can I help you, _chica?"_ the old man with a long, gray ponytail and a thick mustache and beard to match it asked her.

It was the same bartender from last night.

"I'm gonna need a bottle of Jack ta start," she informed him, fishing right into the pocket of her short, faded denim mini-skirt, "And I'm fuckin' STARVING. Whatcha got good ta eat, old man?"

He chuckled at her and teased lightly, "Bad day, _senorita?"_

"YEP," she answered, popping the P, "Been a REAL shitter."

He laughed some more and said, "Well… You must be the one that had Mac in here drinkin' before work. He was mumblin' about 'some bitch that he just couldn't get outta his head'. That's not like Mac at all. Anyone that can give that man that much hell deserves a meal on the house."

She smirked up at him and asked, "Is THAT so?"

He just nodded and smiled at her and she laughed this time, nodding in response as she asked, "Whatcha got ta offer me, old man?"

"It's Walter," he told her, "But you can call me Walt."

She nodded again and corrected herself, stating, "Walt. You got it."

"Well… We've got all KINDS of goodies, _chica. _We've got chicken strips and burgers and horseshoes with chicken or beef. We've got tacos and nachos and chili. We've got fries and onion rings and cheese sticks. We make pizzas and we serve fish. Here. Let me get you a menu."

He handed her a menu and her eye skimmed over it for a while before she announced, "I'm gonna go with a bacon cheeseburger, hold the pickles and mayo please."

He nodded to her and said, "I'll put your order in. You want a side with that?"

She nodded and said, "Better make it some of those steak fries."

He gave her a nod and headed off to go put her order in with the cook before coming back to the bar and pulling a bottle of Jack out from under the bar.

He set it in front of her and she opened her wallet, asking, "How much I owe ya, Walt?"

"I already told ya, you don't hafta pay for this meal, _chica_. And I'm only gonna charge ya half for the bottle. Consider it a payment for givin' Mac hell. NO one in this town stands up ta him. And he could really stand ta be knocked down a few pegs," Walter explained.

She gave a nod and said, "Yeah. I could see that."

"You give me $15 and we'll call it even," Walter told her.

She nodded and fished into her wallet for the money.

"So what brings you into the Mesa for Jack before noon, _chica_?" he questioned.

She sighed and informed him, "Well… I've been out lookin' for a damn job all fuckin' morning. And wouldn't ya know it that not a SINGLE place is fuckin' hirin'?"

His gray brows rose and he reached up to stroke his long beard before inquiring, "REALLY?"

She nodded as she twisted the top off of the bottle and tipped it back, taking a long pull straight from the bottle and swallowing it down slowly.

"A pretty _senorita_ like you shouldn't take it personally," he commented, "People around here don't like to hire anyone unless they're local. Most people don't stick around Cainville very long."

She cocked one brow at him and questioned, "And just why is that?"

"Small town life isn't for everyone, _chica_," he teased.

She just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I suppose so. But I plan on stayin' around. So I need a damn job."

She heard a bell sound and Walter left her to go grab her food, carrying her plate over to her and setting it down at the bar in front of her.

"Do you want anything to go with it?" he asked her, holding up a bottle of ketchup in one hand and a bottle of mustard in his other.

She nodded and said, "Pass me the ketchup, Walt, my man. I'm a ketchup FIEND."

He chuckled and nodded to her, passing her the bottle. She made a healthy-sized puddle for her fries and then put a bit more on her burger than there was on it already. She passed him back the bottle and then grabbed a salt shaker, sprinkling some salt onto her fries. She grabbed her burger and lifted it to her mouth, taking a big bite. She gave a moan and her eyes drifted shut as she chewed.

"That's the BEST fuckin' burger I've ever had in my life, Walt," she informed him, "You can bet your ass I'll be comin' back for more of these suckers."

He laughed heartily and replied, "I'm glad to hear it, _chica."_

Walter made small talk with her while she ate since she was the only person in the bar. She usually wasn't a talker while she was eating. Her brothers never spoke while they were eating, preferring to just stuff their faces full of food or work on draining their drink. So it was strange to hold a conversation between bites. But she found it to be quite pleasant. She didn't miss the fact that Walter tended to have roaming eyes though.

When she'd finished her food, she pushed her plate away from her a little and reached down to pat her stomach. She'd fit it ALL down.

"You're gonna make me fat with cookin' like that, Walt," she joked.

He just laughed and shook his head at her.

But he surprised her when he told her, "You should check out the auto body shop here in town. From what I heard last night, they were in need of a new girl to work the front desk. If that place turns out ta be a bust too, come back here. I'd be GLAD ta have ya work here for me as a waitress."

She nodded as she slid off of her stool, grabbing the 3/4 of the bottle of Jack that remained in one hand as she pointed at him with the other, winking and commenting, "You got it, Walt. See ya around. I'll probably be in again tonight."

She heard him laughing as she walked out of the bar and headed over to her car. She climbed in and made the short drive to the edge of town where the auto body shop was located. Mac's Auto Body Shop. How original.

Her full, sensual lips curled up into a sly grin. She knew a man named Mac. No. That wasn't true. She knew a MIGHTY fine man named Mac. She wondered if there was more than one Mac in town.

She grabbed her bottle and smirked to herself. She tugged her plain, black cami down a bit further to show off even more of her ample cleavage before heading into the shop. She saw a couple guys come walking out of the garage where the cars were stored and they froze, staring at her with wide eyes. One of them dropped the wrench in his hand and the other one's brows nearly jumped right off of his forehead as their jaws dropped open.

"Howdy, boys," she practically purred, giving them a smirk as she let her eyes rake over first one and then the other.

The first one had shaggy, jet-black hair that fell down to his chin and long, shaggy bangs that fell in front of one of his green eyes. There was stubble on his jaw, his chin, and above his upper lip. He had full lips, a firm jaw, slender cheeks, and those green eyes stood out in contrast with all that dark hair. He had tattoos spiraling down both arms and he stood at probably 6'0", his body lean with muscle.

The other guy had dirty blonde hair, his roots being darker than the rest of his hair. His hair wasn't long or shaggy but it was long enough to be a little wavy. His bangs stood out over his forehead, standing straight instead of brushing at his brow. His eyes were the color of steel and he had more boyish features and fuller lips than the first man. He too was sporting stubble on his jaw and his chin but he didn't let it grow above his upper lip. He stood at probably 5'10" but he was built with thicker muscles than Mr. Sexy Tattoos.

"You uh… You need some help with your car?" Mr. Sexy Tattoos asked her after he'd bent over to pick up the wrench he'd dropped on the floor.

She smirked at him and said, "Well… I think SOMETHIN' might need a tune-up but it's not my car."

She nibbled at her bottom lip, thankful that she'd chosen a sparkly, bright pink shade of lip gloss and put sealer over it that morning so that it wouldn't smudge.

Their brows rose up their foreheads again and their eyes raked over her body, taking in her 6 inch black heels, her black cami that showed off ample cleavage, and her short, skintight, faded denim mini-skirt. She'd chosen a shade of shimmering, gold eye shadow and used black mascara and eyeliner that morning before going out on her job search. She'd gotten PLENTY of wandering eyes gawking at her but, apparently, she just wasn't good enough to hire.

"Well… if you're not up for it, I guess I can find someone else," she commented, "Can you at least tell me if you guys are hirin' here?"

"Well not for mechanics," Mr. Sexy Tattoos told her.

"But we need a new front desk girl," Mr. Velvet Voice was quick to speak up.

She smiled at that and asked, "And who do I hafta speak to ta find out if I can get an application? I came bearing gifts."

She held up the mostly-full bottle of Jack Daniels and the men went wide-eyed again. She had a feeling that, while these two were VERY attractive, they wouldn't be very much help.

"That'd be Mac," Mr. Velvet Voice informed her.

"And where is Mac?" she questioned.

"He's workin' on a car right now," Mr. Sexy Tattoos commented, "But I can go get him if you'd like –,"

"Thanks, sweetie, but I can do it myself. Just point me in that direction and I'll go speak ta the boss man and give him his little gift."

"Well, customers aren't really supposed ta go back there –," Mr. Sexy Tattoos started to tell her.

"If it's the Mac I think it is, I know him pretty well, boys," Mo reassured them both.

"Oh! Are you guys friends?" Mr. Sexy Tattoos questioned.

"I guess you could say that," she answered with a sly little grin.

She gave the boys a wink and a wicked grin stretched across her face as they both pointed towards the garage.

Mo headed over to the truck that this 'Mac' guy was working on, his back was facing her, his head bent down under the hood as he cussed and growled around. The diagnosis for that truck didn't sound like a very good one. But she recognized that voice. And she'd recognize that tiny little ass and broad, muscular body anywhere, that mop of shaggy, unruly, brown hair and those black work boots. He was wearing coveralls instead of jeans though.

"Yer fuckin' LATE, bitch!" she heard him shout, his back still turned to her, "Get the fuck outta here! Yer fired. I'm lookin' fer yer replacement startin' today."

Mo smirked to herself and walked right over to him, pressing her front to his back and reaching around his side, sliding her hand down to the crotch of his coveralls to give it a firm squeeze.

He smacked her hand away and growled, "Get the fuck off me, bitch! If ya think ya can convince me not ta fire ya just by grabbin' my dick, yer fuckin' crazy!"

Mo leaned up to nibble at his earlobe, purring throatily, "But what if I could really use a good tune-up, Mackie?"

His head jerked up and he cracked it on the hood of the truck, giving a loud hiss and howling, "Fuckin' SHIT!"

He threw his dirty grease rag down on the engine and she backed up as he whirled around to face her.

"You tryin' ta fuckin' kill me?" he asked her, giving her a harsh glare as those sapphire orbs narrowed at her.

She just laughed. Kill him? Why the FUCK would she want to do that? He was too much fun to toy with. Too much candy for her eyes and DEFINITELY too good in the fucking sack to kill.

She shook her head and replied, "And why would I wanna kill you when I could fuck you instead?"

He cocked one brow at her and she didn't miss the way he took the time to let his eyes rake over her, giving her a VERY thorough head-to-toe evaluation. There was no denying the way that he was undressing her with his eyes, those sapphire colored orbs growing darker by the second as they roamed over her body.

"Killin' you is the LAST thing I'd ever wanna do ta you, Big Mac," she murmured, tipping the bottle back to take a long pull from it before holding it out in an offering to him, "I come bearin' gifts. And I'll kiss your ass or any other part of that breathtaking anatomy I have to ta get an application for the job. I hear you're in need of a new front desk girl."

"No. NO fuckin' way," he told her even as he eased the bottle from her grasp, "You'd be too much of a fuckin' distraction for the boys."

She just smirked and they both looked over to Mr. Sexy Tattoos and Mr. Velvet Voice as they stared at her and Mac.

"Yeah. I kinda noticed that," she joked, giggling a little.

Mac took a long pull from the bottle and Mo suggested, "If ya don't want me workin' the front desk, I could always work as a mechanic. My brothers taught me how ta fix shit up when I was growin' up. Your boys over there tell me that ya don't need any more mechanics though."

"You in coveralls?" Mac questioned before shaking his head, "Nah. That wouldn't fuckin' do."

"Is it really THEM that you're afraid I'll distract?" she asked him, pressing herself right up against him as she gazed up into those crystal blue eyes, "Or is it YOU you're worried about me distractin', Macaroni?"

He shook his head at the stupid little nickname she'd used for him and retorted, "Ya strut around in here in a damn skirt and heels and ya think the boys won't all be droolin' after ya?"

She gave a little shrug and stated, "Well, if you're not attracted ta me, then there's NOTHIN' wrong with flirtin' it up with the boys then. I'm a woman, ya know. And we women have needs. I need a good fuck at least once a day. And, since you're not interested, then I suppose –,"

He set the bottle down on top of the bright red, standing tool box that sat beside the truck he'd been working on and reached out to cup her large, full breasts in his big hands. He started kneading and squeezing with those grease-stained hands before he slowly worked his hands down over her sides and down to her hips. He snuck his hands around and down, slipping them underneath that skirt and grasping her ass firmly with those big palms and long, thick fingers spread wide over her bare cheeks. He gave a deep, guttural groan, clearly approving of the fact that she was wearing a thong and that he could feel her bare skin under his hands and fingers. She purred as he pulled her right up against him and leaned down to capture her mouth with his, growling into the kiss as he practically DEVOURED her mouth. He tasted like whiskey and something bitter. But there was the underlying delicious taste of Mac himself hidden underneath it. She moaned, catching that wicked, pointed tongue of his between her lips and sucking greedily at it. He gave a long, low groan and his hips rocked into hers.

Mo started shuffling them backwards and, surprisingly enough, he let her. When his ass met the truck's grill, she was quick to spread her legs a little to cradle him better between them, grinding her hips into his and moaning into his mouth. When she eased her mouth back, she slowly traced his bottom lip with her tongue.

But she gasped as he quickly spun them around, pinning her up against the truck with his body and smirking down at her.

"How bad ya want the fuckin' job?" he asked her.

"I need a job ta support myself, Mac," she informed him, "And the only other place that's hirin' is the Mesa. Walt said he'd hire me if you wouldn't."

"The fuck if he will!" Mac spat, his features contorting in anger even as his hands gave her ass a firm squeeze, "Paper work's in my fuckin' office. I'll hafta go get it and have ya fill it out."

She smiled up at him and nibbled at his bottom lip as she purred, "I'm the most reliable bitch you'll ever know when it comes to a job. I'm your go-to girl. But, once I walk out those doors, I'm as unpredictable as can be."

She winked at him and he slowly eased his hands out from under the waistband of her skirt. He glared over at the two mechanics and Mo smirked at him.

"If you don't fuck me, I'm sure one of them will," she challenged him, reaching down between them to find his hard dick over the navy-colored material of his coveralls and giving him a firm squeeze, "Maybe they'd even be down for a threesome. They're both pretty hot. Some men are into that, ya know?"

She watched the mechanics as they headed out to have a smoke in front of the building.

His hands found her ass over the denim of her skirt and he hoisted her up onto his hips, carrying her towards the office. He kicked the door shut behind them and pressed her up against the door. She reached one hand down to lock it even as her other hand reached for the zipper of his coveralls, tugging at it.

"Change your mind, Mackie?" she teased playfully, grinning down at him.

"You fuckin' bitch," he practically growled, "Ya wouldn't get the fuck outta my head last night. I've been wantin' ta fuck ya all goddamn day and just get it over with, get ya outta my fuckin' head."

"Did you fuck yourself for me, Big Mac?" Mo asked him, her voice growing huskier at just the THOUGHT of him racking himself off, that big hand and those long fingers working on that impressive cock of his as he groaned her name.

He didn't answer her and that was answer enough in itself. He didn't want to admit that he had but he'd be lying if he said that he didn't. She could read the conflict in his eyes.

"Mmm… You're so fuckin' bad," she moaned, "You're gonna make me wet, baby."

"Yer a fuckin' bad bitch," Mac groaned into her ear as she tugged the zipper of his coveralls down, clear down to his waist.

She slid the sleeves down his arms and he shrugged out of them, revealing a permanently-grease-stained, once-white wife beater covering that firm, sculpted chest from her view. Her hands were quick to tug at it, shoving it up and over his head.

"If I'm gonna work for you, you'd better DAMN well give long lunch breaks," she commented as she tugged her cami up and over her head, throwing it to the floor.

"Why's zat?" he asked her.

"'Cause I'm gonna need a little somethin' ta keep me sane during an 8 hour-shift, Mac," Mo answered truthfully, "I'm gonna need SOME way ta blow off some steam. So either you can do it for me or I can find another man ta – ,"

"Bitch, you'd better quit fuckin' sayin' you'll go to another man. I already told ya. While yer here in Cainville, yer MINE. This pussy belongs ta ME," he snarled, thrusting hard against her, "NO man is gettin' in that pussy but ME."

She tipped her head back, her nails sinking into his shoulders as she started to grind against him, feeling his cotton-clad erection poking at her lace-covered crotch. She voiced a low moan and her eyes drifted shut for a few seconds before she let them open again to look down at him.

"And I'VE told YOU that NO one owns this pussy," she reminded him, "I don't belong ta ANYONE."

"I think we need ta fix that," Mac told her, "We're gonna fix that RIGHT fuckin' now."

_**-=Mac=-**_

Mac was going to show her. She belonged to HIM, damn it. At least until he was sure he was done with her. So he was going to bend her over his desk and fuck her. Let the fucking boys see her through the open blinds. Let them see him dominating her and possessing her. Let them see Mac making her moan and shout with pleasure. Then, once he came, he was going to deny her hers and make her suck his dick. And, when she submitted to him, THEN he'd let her cum for him. The sooner she figured out that NO other man could have her, that she belonged to HIM, that she didn't get any pleasure unless she pleased him and did as he said, the better off she'd be.

He let her slide down his body, hearing the moan she voiced as his hard cock teased her on her way down. He stepped back from her and pointed over to his desk.

"Over there, hands down on the desk, ass out," he instructed.

She just cocked one brow at him and refused to move.

He glared down at her with his sapphire orbs and her own blue eyes shined with defiance even as her lips curled up into a smug little smirk.

He growled, his eyes narrowing at her, and he reached down, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her right off of her feet.

"Mac! Damn it!" Mo scolded, "Put me down!"

He carried her over to the desk and set her in front of it.

"You'd BEST stay fuckin' put," he snarled into her ear as he unfastened the clasps of her bra and shoved them down her shoulders, baring those perfect titties.

She reached up to cover her breasts and he reached up to take her hands in his larger ones, guiding them down to the desk and pressing them out flat, palm-side down.

He gave her cheek a harsh nip and then ground out of clenched teeth, "You'd better stay RIGHT fuckin' there, Mo. You move and yer gonna fuckin' regret it."

His voice was rough from desire and anger both, anger brought on by her disobedience and defiance. His tone was firm and didn't leave ANY room for arguing.

He felt the shudder wrack her body and he slid his big hands up under her skirt, grabbing her thong and giving it a yank. It fell to pool around her feet and she stepped out of it as he reached down to push his coveralls down over his hips and knees to let them gather at his ankles. He eased his boxers down over his hips and they too fell to his ankles.

"Spread 'em, bitch," he ordered, lightly kicking at first one of her high heels and then the other.

She spread her legs wider, taking on a more stable position. He used one hand to push at her back, bending her over the desk. She got the point and raised her ass for him. He grabbed her skirt in his hands, pushing it up to her hips.

"Mac!" she hissed, "The fuckin' blinds are open!"

He reached up with one hand to brush her short hair over her shoulders so that the back of her neck was exposed to him. Then he used that hand to get a firm grip on her hip while his other hand wrapped around his hard cock and he guided it RIGHT where he wanted it, bending his knees a bit to get just the right angle. He gave one quick, hard thrust and he was in, all the way down to the hilt. Hell his hips smacked against her ass and he felt his balls slap at her.

Mac gave a loud groan and slowly eased his hips back before ramming into her again. She voiced a little grunt of surprise and he knew that those big tits would be bouncing after a good, hard thrust like that. He picked up a quick, hard pace, slamming into her mercilessly.

He didn't miss the quiet moans that spilled from her lips as she tried to hide her pleasure.

He snarled and brought his mouth to hear ear, growling, "Fight it all ya fuckin' want, Mo. Ya love it. Ya KNOW ya love it."

"You're a fuckin' prick," she accused.

"I've been called worse," he informed her, "Yer gonna hafta try harder than that."

She gave an angry little huff and he sank his teeth into the back of her neck, snarling as he rammed into her harder, his hips bucking faster even as he angled them just right so that the head of his cock practically assaulted her g-spot. She gave a loud shout of pleasure and he smirked to himself. She moaned with every thrust of his powerful hips, her vocal chords praising him for pleasing the rest of her body.

"Fuck! Oh FUCK me!" Mo cried.

"Whaddya think I'm doin'?" he taunted, "I'm fuckin' that hot, wet, tight little pussy. Just what ya wanted, wasn't it? Ya were gonna go find another guy if I didn't fuck ya? Well now you've got my hard dick inside of ya, ya dirty little bitch. So fuckin' take it. Take it like the dirty little slut ya are."

She began to rock back to meet him and he groaned right into her ear, praising, "That's a good little fuckin' whore. Ride my cock, Mo. Fuckin' RIDE it. You like that, ya dirty fuckin' slut? Ya like it when I fuck you with that long, hard, thick cock?"

She voiced a breathy whine for him and he saw her black nails dig into the surface of his old desk.

"Ah!" she moaned, "Oh, baby, that's SO fuckin' good! You know JUST how ta find the spot… Ya know JUST how ta fuckin' work it… OHHHH! OH, Mac, give it to me!"

Mo froze, her whole body stiffening and Mac smirked, seeing Gage and Aeron come walking into the shop again.

"Mac!" Mo hissed quietly, "Mac, stop!"

He bit the back of her neck, snarling against her skin even as he continued to pound into her. She didn't make a peep and he knew that she had to be biting her lip to keep quiet. He'd fix that.

Mac reached down and around with one hand, sliding it down between her folds and finding that swelling little bundle of nerves. He rubbed a couple rough fingertips over it, swirling them around in slow circles to contrast the quick, hard thrusts he was giving her pussy.

She gave sharp whine and the guys looked over at the office, much to Mac's great pleasure. Their jaws dropped open and their eyes grew real wide. Mac smirked at them before leaning over her and sinking his teeth into the back of her neck again, fucking her mercilessly.

He couldn't have possibly fucked her any harder, not even if she asked him to. His hips were smacking into her ass, his balls slapping against her as he snarled against her skin and his fingers dug into the skin of her hips. He heard the deep, throaty moan she voiced for him as she threw her head back as he sank his teeth in a little deeper.

His big hands slowly roamed up and around her body, grabbing a hold of her breasts and using them for leverage as he tugged her into each thrust of his hips.

"Mac! They're watchin'…" she practically whined.

"Good. Let 'em fuckin' watch. They'll just see me ownin' this fuckin' pussy, me takin' what's mine," he replied, "The sooner you figure that shit out, the better off you'll be, Mo. This… pussy… is… MINE!"

The last sentence was grunted between sharp, calculated thrusts against her g-spot, each word thrown in between a good, hard thrust of his powerful hips.

She gave a loud moan and he felt her skin starting to grow hot to the touch.

"You like that?" he asked her, "You like it when you've got an audience, ya dirty fuckin' bitch?"

"FUCK!" she cursed as her muscles started to tighten, "Mac! OHHHHH, MAC!"

He gave her cheek a harsh nip and he felt that sizzling starting at the base of his spine. He bit into her shoulder, sinking his teeth in deep enough to leave a mark even as he snarled against her skin.

"AHHHN!" she whined in pleasure.

"Such a DIRTY fuckin' slut…" he grunted into her ear as his nails dug into her skin.

"FUCK!" Mo shouted, "Fuck! Oh, Mac! Mac, baby, I'm SO fuckin' close!"

He smirked to himself. So was he. But she wasn't going to get hers. He'd make DAMN sure of that. She was going to have to WORK for it if she wanted it. He'd spoiled her last night, letting her come twice – once while he'd let her ride his fucking face and once while he'd been fucking her. She'd learn. HE was in control of her. She belonged to HIM. Her body was for HIS pleasure only.

He picked up his pace, growing frantic, desperate for that high.

Mac felt the sizzling sensation work its way up his spine, crackling as it brought every nerve ending to life. He voiced a deep, guttural groan into the side of her neck as he felt his balls drawing up into his body and his thighs starting to tremble.

"FUCK!" he panted, "Yer gonna make me fuckin' cum, ya filthy little whore!"

"Come on, baby! Come on! Do it! Fuckin' DO it!" she chanted.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He felt that electrical current reach the base of his skull and he came in a hot, wet rush, voicing a brutal yell as he threw his head back and his hips jerked erratically. When he was spent, he stilled his hips, resting over her with his hands on either side of hers as they rested on the desk, his chest and stomach pressed right up against her back.

"What the FUCK?!" she spat.

He smirked to himself and began to chuckle breathlessly as he pushed himself back up straight and eased his dick out of her.

She was quick to whirl around to face him, a downright murderous expression on her face, her features contorted in rage and her sapphire eyes burning with hatred.

"What the FUCK was that?!" she demanded.

"A good, hard fuck," Mac answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well it was hard but it sure as hell wasn't 'good'," Mo snarled at him.

"Oh I think yer forgettin' all the fuckin' moanin' and whinin' ya were doin', darlin'," he pointed out.

"You fucking ASSHOLE!" she spat, "You don't just fuck me and get yours and then leave me high and fuckin' dry! It doesn't fuckin' work that way, Mac!"

"Well I think it just did," he stated, smirking at her, "'Til you learn that that pussy belongs ta me and that NO other man gets it, yer not gettin' off, Mo. Not from me anyway. Only GOOD bitches get ta come. So, unless you wanna suck my cock and get me off again, I'm not gonna get ya off. I spoiled ya last night. I ate that pussy. Hell I let ya ride my fuckin' face! And I didn't stop, didn't let ya climb off of me, 'til I made ya cum. Then I fucked yer brains out and let ya cum again. But yer not goin' to today. Not 'til you do as I say and tell me that fuckin' pussy belongs ta me."

"You can go fuck yourself, Mac," she retorted.

"Well then. I guess it looks like you'll be waitin' out in the lobby 'til I find the paper work for ya ta fill out," he informed her.

She narrowed her eyes into tiny little slits at him and he pointed to the door, telling her, "Go on. Ya can wait out there while I find the paper work."

"You can drop fuckin' dead too," she growled, reaching down to grab up her thong and tugging it up her legs to slip it into place.

She grabbed up her bra, fastening the clasps at the back and slipping the garment over her head. She smoothed her skirt down and then grabbed her cami, tugging it over her head even as she started for the door of his office.

He followed after her, asking, "That mean ya don't want the job, darlin'?"

She whirled around to face him and her fist connected with his jaw. Mac saw red.

His hand wrapped around her throat, getting a firm grip even as he slammed her up against the door and leaned right down into her face, snarling, "Don't you EVER lay another fuckin' hand on me again! I might tolerate your fuckin' moodiness. I might tolerate your fuckin' head-bitch-in-charge attitude. I might tolerate your fuckin' mouthin'. But don't you EVER fuckin' lay a hand on me again or I will fuckin' KILL you."

He slammed her up against the door again, wanting to make sure he'd gotten his message across LOUD and fucking clear, and saw those blue eyes of hers grow real wide. She'd CLEARLY never expected to see THIS side of him. He felt her swallow, her throat bobbing under his firm grip, and she licked her dry lips as his own blue eyes bore down into her.

"Get the fuck outta my shop and don't you EVER come back," he told her, stepping back from her and releasing his grip on her neck, "I won't have ya workin' here for me. Not after the fuckin' shit ya just pulled. I ever see you again and you'd better walk the other fuckin' way."

But she gave him the shock of his life, narrowing her eyes at him even as she told him in an eerily quiet and calm voice, "If you EVER lay hand on me again, Mac, I will hunt you down and fuckin' GUT you. We'll see if you're so fuckin' tough then."

Mac's head jerked back a bit as her words sank in. She turned and yanked the door open, heading for the front door of the shop. She smiled and waved at the boys before heading out, leaving Mac staring after her, his thoughts racing.

One minute he'd had her bent over his desk, fucking her brains out to show the other mechanics there at the shop who she belonged to and to try to fuck her right out of his head, and, the next minute, she was threatening to kill him. The bitch was unpredictable. And, to be completely honest, he didn't know whether to believe her threat was a possibility or not.

He'd NEVER seen a person's eyes filled with so much hatred, so much rage. He knew that she'd been just BARELY containing herself. A shudder ran down his spine.

**Lyrics from the Song:**

_Fuck Me Like You Hate Me_ by Seether

**Well, it's my favorite time again. What'd you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? How was that for an M&M scene? You wanna see more of these two? You wanna see what happens next? Hit me up with a review or a message. Tell me all the juicy little details you were thinking or feeling while you were reading. Any comments, suggestions, questions, or concerns are welcome and I'll get back to you as just as SOON as I can. This next week is going to be Thanksgiving break for me and all my crazy family is down so I don't know how much writing I'll get to do, between writing the 3 in-depth papers I have to and spending time with the fam. But we'll just have to see how it goes.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Tempting Trouble

**Author's Note:**** Well, I didn't really realize that it had been a fucking MONTH since I'd posted anything. *sighs* It's no excuse but the last 3 weeks of this past semester really kicked my ass. So far, all the grades that they've submitted for homework are looking really good though so I think all my hard work paid off. I'd sure HOPE it did at least since I spent literally almost EVERY fucking night for 3 damn weeks working on homework of some sort - whether it was a paper or a project or a presentation or whatever. ANYWHO, I'm hoping to be back on schedule soon. This is my attempt - the 5th chapter of Apex Predator. Then I'm hoping to move on to writing more about Mac, Daryl, and Marco - you'll have to shoot me a message or add it into your review as to which story you'd really like to see me work on next.**

**I know that I'd PLANNED to write my ass off during my whole break. Well, here it is, halfway through my damn break, and this is the FIRST fucking chapter I've posted. *heaves a great big sigh* I just haven't been able to find the inspiration or the ideas for the stories. Hell Daryl's been out playing in the snow, Mac's been shut up in the fucking bedroom - staunchly REFUSING to come out, if I might add - , and Marco's been... Well wherever he's been - he's a sneaky son of a bitch. So I've drabbled with a few Predator chapters and half of a Friday Night Lights - two words: TIM... RIGGINS - chapter but I haven't written anything up until now that I thought was good enough to post.**

**Like I said, I know it's been a while since I've posted. So I hope that you guys can forgive me and I sure as HELL hope that this chapter was worth the wait in your eyes. There's lots of good stuff in here. Mo tries to exact her revenge against Mac in her own little way - whether it works or not... Well you'll just have to read it and find out. You get to see Mac's reaction to Mo's plan of action. Mo gets an up close and personal dancing session. And there's a bar fight! So a LOT happens in this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Tempting Trouble**

_With her eyes she asks for more_

_Perfect ten, head to the floor_

_Every inch of her adored_

_Take her down_

_Break her down_

_As she pulls you off your feet_

_Nervous hands and shaking knees_

_Not a chance she'll be ignored_

_Take her down_

_Break her down_

_Over and over_

_Closer and closer_

_Takedown_

_Breakdown_

_Give her anything_

_She's gonna_

_Take it 'cause she wants it_

_It's a takedown_

_Breakdown_

_As she shows you you were never alive_

_Takedown_

_Breakdown_

_Ain't no use_

_You can't control it_

_Taking like she owns it_

_It's a takedown_

_Breakdown_

_She will show you you were you never alive_

'_Til tonight_

_Heart is pounding_

_She wants more_

_Clothes still falling to the floor_

_Lust that's furthest from remorse_

_Take her down_

_Break her down_

_Every taste of her so sweet_

_Every shake so damn sexy_

_Almost time for her to scream_

_Take her down_

_Break her down_

_Closer and closer_

_Over and over_

_Takedown_

_Breakdown_

_Give her anything_

_She's gonna_

_Take it 'cause she wants it_

_It's a takedown_

_Breakdown_

_As she shows you you were never alive_

_Takedown_

_Breakdown_

_Ain't no use_

_You can't control it_

_Taking like she owns it_

_It's a takedown_

_Breakdown_

_She will show you you were never alive_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Takedown_

_Breakdown_

_Give her anything_

_She's gonna_

_Take it 'cause she wants it_

_It's a takedown_

_Breakdown_

_As she shows you you were never alive_

_Takedown_

_Breakdown_

_Ain't no use_

_You can't control it_

_Taking like she owns it_

_It's a takedown_

_Breakdown_

_She will show you you were never alive_

_Takedown_

_Breakdown_

_Give her anything_

_She's gonna_

_Take it 'cause she wants it_

_It's a takedown_

_Breakdown_

_As she shows you you were never alive_

_(No, no, no)_

_Takedown_

_Breakdown_

_Ain't no use_

_You can't control it_

_Taking like she owns it_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

_It's a takedown_

_Breakdown_

_She will show you you were never alive_

_(Break me down)_

_Show you you were never alive_

_**~*Mo*~**_

A wicked little smirk slowly stretched across Mo's face as she stole a peek at herself in the mirror of the dingy motel bathroom. She was going to KILL it tonight. She'd gone for a striking look, applying a silver shade of eye shadow around the corners of her eyes closest to her nose and just a little onto that side of her eyelid. Then she'd used a vibrant blue eye shadow for the other 3/4 of her eyelids before using black eyeliner and mascara. She gave herself a cat's eye swoop of eyeliner to emphasize both of her eyes, making them stand out even more. She'd applied some shiny, silver lip gloss and put her sealer over it. She'd chosen a spaghetti-strapped, black top that had a sharp V-cut, dipping down to show off quite a bit of her ample cleavage, and was cut in an upside-down V at the bottom, exposing the middle of her stomach, from the waistband of her skintight, faded, holey jeans up to just under where the bottom of her thin-strapped, black bra ended. The material bunched at her sides, giving it a ruched effect over her sides, and showed off the little string of square-shaped diamonds that hung from her pierced navel. She'd picked out her favorite pair of shoes to go with the ensemble, her trusty brown Doc Martins.

She'd covered herself in her Twilight Woods lotion from her neck clear down to her toes and she'd spritzed her sparkling Be Enchanted body mist on her body over top of that. She smelled good enough to eat and now she looked like it too. She'd be sure to turn PLENTY of heads. And she was ready to play tonight.

She headed out of the bathroom, smirking to herself as all 3 of her brothers stood up and started speaking at once.

"What the fuck ya think you're doin' goin' out like that?" Dom questioned.

"Put some fuckin' clothes on!" Jules scolded.

"For fuck's sake, Mo! Cover that up!" Joel exclaimed.

"Catch ya later, boys," she said as she headed for the door, "Don't wait up now."

She gave them a little finger wave, a wicked little grin curling her full lips, before she pulled the door closed behind her.

She walked the short distance across the parking lot to the Luna Mesa.

Once she made it to the door, she found that a group of hot college guys were making their way into the bar, all of them donning punk rocker clothing. She grinned to herself. She was in LUCK tonight!

The last guy held the door open for her, smirking down at her, and she grinned from ear to ear as she walked underneath his arm and into the bar, her blue eyes never leaving his hazel ones.

"Thanks," she told him, "It's not often ya see a man with manners."

His smirk grew even wider and he replied, "Well it's not often ya see a woman lookin' fine enough ta eat either."

She laughed and purred, "Ya play your cards right, honey, and ya just might get to."

She winked and kept on walking, leaving him to stare after her with his eyes wide, his jet-black brows hiked up his forehead, and his jaw hanging open.

She caught every head in the bar turn towards her out of the corner of her eye as she made her way over to the bar. She didn't miss the fact that Mac was sitting at the end of the bar on his normal stool. But she walked right past him, choosing to totally ignore him even as he tried to glare a hole through the back of her head.

She rested her arms on the bar and bent over a little, exposing even more of her ample cleavage even as she let the men in the bar eye her ass up.

"Well, Walt, my man, it seems that auto body shop was a fuckin' bust," Mo informed the bartender as he came over to her with a bottle of Jack, "The owner's a REAL fuckin' prick. He's annoying as fuck and TOTALLY unprofessional. But there are a couple hot mechanics. I might hafta go back for a tune-up sometime, ask specifically for one of them ta serve me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, _senorita_," he replied, "My offer still stands."

"Looks like you've got yourself a new waitress then," she said with a smile.

Walter just laughed and handed her the bottle.

"This one's free then," he told her.

She grinned from ear to ear at that and nodded, stating, "After the fuckin' day I've had, I'm not even gonna TRY ta argue with ya about it. I came here for 3 reasons and 3 reasons only: ta ask if you were still interested in hirin' me, ta get me some booze, and find a hard, willing cock. And, since I've gotten the job and I'm now equipped with some booze, all I need is a good fuck. I'll see ya later, Walt."

Devon's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he heard her say that and he choked on his beer, coughing and sputtering on the stool right next to where she was standing.

She reached out to slap his back and commented, "Jesus fuckin' CHRIST, Devon! Didn't they teach ya how ta drink at college? If ya can't handle what you're drinkin', get somethin' weaker. Jesus!"

He wheezed a little and gave her a huge, cheesy grin, explaining, "Oh I can. I just didn't expect that."

She cocked one brow at him and he shook his head, chuckling at her.

"Get it together, man," she retorted before heading out in search of a table close to the dance floor.

The bar was packed that night. Of course, it was a Friday night so that probably had something to do with it. There was only one table left there in the bar that was close to the dance floor. And it just so HAPPENED to be the table RIGHT next to the one the group of hot college punks was sitting at. So she headed right over to the table, tipping the bottle back and taking a long pull from it before heading on over to go pick out some songs on the jukebox.

Mo knew EXACTLY what she was doing. She was pulling out all the stops tonight. She'd do whatever it took to get under Mac's skin. Granted, she didn't plan on sleeping with a man just to piss Mac off – not for the sole purpose of pissing him off at least. If she wanted to fuck, she'd fuck. But it wouldn't be to spite Mac. She wouldn't stoop to that fucking level. She knew that MAC would. But she wouldn't. She was better than that. She had SOME class. But, if she found a man that she was genuinely interested in, then she might just decide that she'd let him take her home and give her a proper fucking. It would be for HER pleasure, not part of her scheme to piss Mac off.

She fed a few quarters into the machine and a wicked little grin curled her full lips as she heard a familiar song start to play, the slow, rhythmic bass thumping out of the speakers.

She loosened up her body, rolling her hips slowly to the beat of the music, from one side to the other. Then she let her arms come up to either of her sides as she let her hips slowly sway from side to side, spinning one wrist and then the other. She brought her hands up into her hair and slowly worked them down over her neck and her chest on down to her hips even as she rolled her stomach. It was time to see if those online belly dancing lessons had actually paid off.

She rolled her stomach again and slowly worked her hips around so that she turned in a slow circle with the beat of the music. She moved her body in slow, rhythmic movements to the beat of the bass. When the first of the repetitive lyrics played out, she arched her chest, working her stomach again.

She heard hoots and hollers coming from the men in the bar and smirked to herself. She worked herself in a couple small circles, slowly rolling her hips through each part of the circle before facing forward again. She ran her hands down over her neck and chest before bringing them up into her hair. She rolled her stomach and then she bent one leg at the knee, rolling her hip. She switched to the other leg and turned her back to her little audience, shaking her hips and ass. Loud wolf whistles and cat calls filled the air and men shouted praises her way. She worked her hips slowly, bumping them from first one side to the other to the beat of the music.

Mo sped back up until she was shaking her hips and ass again. Then she turned back around to face the men and popped her chest before rolling her stomach. She worked her sleek, slender stomach in snakelike motions, twisting and rolling. She ran her hands down over her stomach and then brought them up to her sides, working her hips slowly from side to side until the music stopped.

Clapping and cheering erupted from the crowd and she grinned from ear to ear. One song down. One more to go.

The next song started to play and she gave a wicked little grin and winked over at the hot punk that had held the door open for her even as her hands came up to sift her fingers through her bright red hair. She slowly drug her tongue over her upper lip and then bit her bottom one as she worked her hips from side to side to the beat of the music. She'd done her belly dancing. Now it was time to do some BOOTY dancing.

She let her hands roam down over her neck and down to her chest, filling her hands with her large, full breasts and giving a squeeze even as she let her eyes grow heavy-lidded.

_Don't be aroused_

_By my confession_

_Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption_

She headed over to the table where the hot punks were sitting. She went over to stand in front of the one that had let her into the bar, reaching down to run her fingers through his spiked, jet-black hair and ben and bending over to give him a clear shot down her top even as she gently eased his thighs open with her hands.

"Stay…" she purred right into his ear.

She eased back a little to give him a little wink and then she turned her back to him.

_I know_

_Christ is comin'_

_And so am I_

_And you would too if this sexy devil caught your eye_

She rolled her ass in slow, sensual circles, making sure that she had his interest. Then she shook her ass hard, stealing a peek back at the hot punk with her bottom lip between her teeth.

_She'll suck ya dry_

_But still you'll cry_

_To be back in her bosom_

_To do it again_

_She'll make you weep and morn and cry_

_To be back in her bosom_

_To do it again_

She popped her ass, shaking it up and down even as she brought her hands up into her own hair. She saw the punk sitting in front of her let his eyes wander over her body and she smirked at him. She DEFINITELY approved. He was pretty hot too.

The one behind her had spiked, jet-black hair and hazel eyes. His skin was deeply tanned and he had almost-delicate but very attractive features and a firm jawline. His friend had light brown hair and lighter hazel eyes. He wasn't as tanned as his friend but he was a little more muscular and he had fuller lips. His features were undeniably masculine, chiseled and firm.

Both of them had full sleeve tattoos to go with their punk rock clothing. The one with black hair had black jeans and black work boots on while the other one had dark denim jeans with distressed marks down the front and black and white skateboard shoes on. They both had black band t-shirts, Mr. Dark and Handsome bearing a Disturbed one and Mr. Muscular wearing a Metallica one.

_Pray_

'_Til I go blind_

_Pray_

'_Cuz nobody ever survives_

_Prayin' ta stay in your arms just until I can die a little bit longer_

_Saviors and saints_

_Devils and demons alike_

_She'll eat you alive_

_Jesus is risen_

_It's no surprise_

_Even he would_

_Martyr his momma to ride to hell between those thighs_

Mo popped her ass, shaking it up and down even as she locked eyes with Mr. Muscular. She felt Mr. Dark and Sexy reach out to grab her by the hips and tug her back onto his lap. She ground against him, leaning back to run her tongue over his ear, giving a little purr. He voiced a groan into her own ear and she felt his hands exploring her thighs, working their way up the inside of her toned, firm thighs.

_The pressure is building_

_At the base of my spine_

_If I gotta sin_

_To see her again_

_Then I'm gonna lie, lie, lie_

_She'll make you cry_

_I'll sell my soul to be back in your bosom_

_Gladly now please suck me dry_

_And still you'll cry_

_To be back in her bosom to do it again_

"Mmm… I think somebody's gettin' a little excited…" she murmured to him, her voice deep and husky as she felt his cock growing harder against her by the second.

"Honey, every fuckin' guy in this BAR is sportin' a fuckin' hard on for ya right now," he pointed out, "I'd hafta be fuckin' blind or gay NOT ta be gettin' stiff for ya. And even a blind guy would appreciate you grindin' on him like that."

She smirked at that and asked, "'S that right?"

"Oh, baby, it's fuckin' right," he replied.

_Pray_

'_Til I go blind_

_Pray_

'_Cause nobody ever survives_

_Prayin' to stay in her arms_

_Just until I can die a little longer_

_Saviors and saints_

_Devils and demons alike_

_She'll eat you alive_

She captured his earlobe between her full, sensual lips and started to suck and nibble at it, hearing the deep groan that spilled from his lips. She purred, praising him for the rumbling noise the bubbled up from his throat.

"Better watch it with that now," she teased lightly, "You'll go and make me fuckin' wet."

His hands roamed up to her hips and he got a firm grip on her, telling her, "Well, if I'm the one ta make that pussy wet, does that mean I get ta play with it?"

She giggled and answered, "If ya prove ya deserve it."

"I can be a good boy," he was quick to assure her.

"Oh but good boys are SO fuckin' boring," she stated.

He gave a little groan and said, "Then I can be as bad as ya want."

"Let's see how you and your friend there fair on the dance floor, Romeo," she challenged, easing out of his hold and getting onto her feet.

_My pulse has been rising_

_My temples are pounding_

_The pressure is so overwhelming_

_I'm building so steady there, Freddy_

_I'm ready to blow_

_What is she waiting for?!_

_(Waiting for?!_

_Waiting for?!)_

She turned to face both of the boys and gave a nod of her head towards the dance floor. Mr. Firm Muscles looked over at Mr. Sinister Grin and the dark haired man nodded to his buddy. She turned her back to both of them and held out a hand for each of them. They were both quick to take one of her hands and follow her out onto the dance floor.

_(Pray)_

_Pray 'til I go blind_

_(Pray)_

_Pray 'cause no one ever survies_

_(Pray)_

_Prayin' to stay in her arms_

_Just until I can die a little longer_

_Saviors and saints_

_Devils and demons alike_

_She'll eat you alive_

She lifted her hands into the air even as she started to work her hips along to the beat of the next song, dancing her way onto the dance floor even as she led the boys out onto the dance floor behind her. Mr. Sinfully Sexy came around to stand in front of her while Mr. Buff and Bold pressed himself right up against her from behind. She gave a wicked little grin as Mr. Dark and Mysterious ground into her from the front.

"What are your names?" she asked curiously.

"Wick," the one in front of her answered.

"Chaz," the one behind her replied.

She grinned from ear to ear. The names suited them.

Mo worked her hips to the beat of the music, working them in circles even as she felt Wick grinding into her from the front and Chaz grinding against her ass from behind.

She brought a hand up into Chaz's hair, gently fisting it, even as she reached out to sink the fingers of her other hand into Wick's, spiked, jet-black hair. She bit her bottom lip, looking down at his lips, and he didn't hesitate. He leaned right in, his lips capturing hers. She met him with an open mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. She moaned into his mouth, feeling him thrust harder against her, and her hands tightened in his hair and Chaz's too.

Chaz's hands on her hips tightened a bit and Wick's hands found her sides, up by her ribs.

She had to pull back from the kiss to breathe and she tipped her head back to rest it against Chaz's shoulder as she caught her breath, feeling both men press kisses down either side of her neck. Wick started pressing open-mouthed kisses down towards her chest, his warm, wet tongue gliding over her skin and his hot breath fanning over the sensitive skin just before his soft, warm lips closed and he moved onto the next spot. A low, throaty moan spilled from her lips as she felt one of his hands cupping her breast over her shirt and bra.

_**-=Mac=-**_

Mac had been sitting there at the bar, watching the whole fucking thing. He'd seen Mo walk in, smiling and flirting with the punk that had held the door for her. He'd heard her tell Walter that she'd take the job there at the bar as a waitress. He'd heard her scold Devon when he choked on his drink after she'd told Walter that she was there to get drunk and find someone to fuck. She'd gotten her bottle of booze and headed right for the dance floor. She'd turned EVERY fucking head in the goddamn bar. And then she'd given one of those fucking college punks a lap dance. A fucking LAP DANCE! And she'd drug not one but TWO of the fucking punks out onto the dance floor.

But when their hands and mouths started wandering over her body, everything turned red.

His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched. His hands clenched into fists over and over again, balling up into fists and then relaxing again, over and over. His whole body started to shake with anger. Hell his blood was practically BOILING in his veins. Those fucking punks had their hands on HIS fucking woman.

Mac slid off his stool and onto the floor, heading right for the dance floor. The locals cleared out of the way, knowing better than to get in Mac's way when he had that downright murderous expression in his eyes. And murder was EXACTLY what he had on his mind.

He made his way over to the 3 dancers and reached out to grab the punk who had the wandering mouth, yanking him off of Mo and throwing him onto the floor. He didn't hesitate. He was on the guy within seconds, pulling his arm back and landing a fist on the fucker's jaw as the fucker turned his head away, having seen the blow coming.

"What the fuck, man?!" all of the punk's friends cried, getting up out of their seats and hurrying to their friend's aid.

A couple of them reached out for Mac, their hands finding his arms, but he swung an elbow back, catching one in the nose and hearing a satisfying CRUNCH. He used both hands to give the other one a hard shove, sending him flying backwards and landing on his ass a few feet away.

Mac set back in on the punk, he'd been beating the shit out of, the one that was currently trying to shove Mac off of him.

"Mac, get the FUCK off of him!" he heard Mo snap.

"Fuck you!" he spat, "I'll deal with you later! Right now I'm takin' care of yer fuckin' toy!"

"MAC!" she yelled, "Get the FUCK off!"

Mac only ignored her, shoving off yet another of the punk's friends and pulling his fist back to connect it with his face again, busting his lip.

"Your fuckin' boy's crazy!" the punk that had been dancing behind Mo told the little redhead.

"He's NOT my fuckin' 'boy'," Mo informed him.

"Well this fucker sure as shit isn't!" Mac snarled, going for the black-haired punk's nose this time.

He was knocked clean off of the punk he'd been beating the shit out of and he looked up to find none other than Mo straddling his hips.

"Ya fuckin' bitch!" Mac roared.

How DARE she interrupt his fucking fight?!

"I TOLD you ta get the fuck off of him," she reminded him, "And you fuckin' ignored me."

She moved so that one of her knees was pressing against his crotch, her hands pinning his arms to the floor as she rested her other knee on the wooden floor.

Her eyes met the group of punks and she told them, "You boys go have a seat at the bar. Order yourselves a round of whatever. I'm buyin'. Consider it an apology. I'll reset your noses here in a sec after I get done dealin' with this jackass."

They looked reluctant but they gave a nod and went to go do as she'd told them.

"Get the fuck offa me, BITCH!" Mac growled, narrowing his crystal blue eyes at her, "Stupid, bitch!"

Her own blue eyes glared down at him harshly as she leaned down closer until the tips of their noses almost touched and she snarled, "You'd better learn ta start fuckin' listenin' ta me, Mac. Or you're gonna find yourself in a WHOLE hell of a lot of fuckin' trouble."

"Fuck you!" he shot back, "When you get offa me, yer gonna regret ever havin' touched me tonight! I told ya once not ta fuckin' touch me!"

She gave him a wicked little grin, her eyes filling with a glint of something he'd never seen before, and she taunted, "Is that right? Whaddya gonna do, Mac? Smack me around? I don't fuckin' think so. You did that already once today. Remember? And that's the ONLY time you'll ever lay a mean fuckin' hand on me. I've already told ya once. Ya do it again and I'll fuckin' kill ya. So don't push your fuckin' luck with me if ya know what's good for ya."

The door to the bar flew open and Mac felt Mo press her knee into his groin. He gave a groan of pain even as he watched her eyes glance up at the door. A big grin stretched across her face.

"Boys! Get your asses over here!" she called out.

Mac saw her 3 brothers heading on over to gather around him.

"What the fuck's goin' on here?" the bald one questioned, glaring down at Mac.

"Mac here tried ta start a fuckin' bar fight," she announced to the boys, "And I'll be DAMNED if he's gonna ruin my fuckin' fun tonight."

They nodded to her and the one with long hair asked, "Where we takin' this? Out back?"

"Nah," she answered, shaking her head, "We're not takin' it anywhere. As long as he behaves his little self, we'll let him go."

"What?" the one with a buzz cut asked, clearly confused.

"Mac here only has ONE thing goin' for him," Mo replied, "He's a DAMN good fuck. BUT, he's gotta learn ta play by MY rules. 'Til then, he's just on my shit list. Not my hit list."

The boys cocked their heads at her but nodded.

She climbed off of Mac and got to her feet. Mac was quick to get to his own feet and glare at her. He pulled his arm back and, before he knew what was going on, he was slammed against the nearest table, face first, the side of his face pressed firmly to the wooden surface of the table. The group that had been sitting at the table scattered, hurrying for the door as the bald, tattooed man brought Mac's arm up into a painful position.

He leaned down to snarl into Mac's ear, "You EVER raise your hand ta my sister again and I swear ta fuckin' GOD, I'll kill you RIGHT where ya fuckin' stand. I don't give a shit HOW many people see me. Am I fuckin' clear?"

"You'd best get the fuck OFFA me!" Mac roared, his temper flaring.

He was so damn pissed he was fucking shaking. AGAIN. But this time it was worse than before. Not only had Mo and her fucking brothers humiliated him in front of a whole BAR full of people but this man had just laid his fucking hands on him.

"HEY! Let him go," Mo snapped at her brother, "If ANYBODY'S gonna fuckin' manhandle him, it's me."

Mac hadn't anticipated her brothers challenging his authority there in Cainville, hadn't thought they'd be stupid enough to fuck with him. He wondered if they knew that he'd decked her that afternoon at his shop. He had a feeling that their reaction would've been MUCH worse if they had.

"He fuckin' hits you, Mo, EVER, and I'll fuckin' kill him," the bald man told her, "I mean it."

"Me too," the one with the buzz cut spoke up.

"Me three," the one with the long hair chimed in.

"I'll kill ya ALL!" Mac thundered.

"Oh nobody's killin' ANYBODY!" Mo scolded them all, "Now… Watch him while I go set a couple guys' noses before they're unable ta be reset. Mac, calm your fuckin' shit and they'll letcha go."

"Don't try anything fuckin' STUPID," the bald man told him, applying a bit more pressure to his arm, which caused a sharp pain to shoot up his arm and make him grit his teeth, "I just got outta the fuckin' pin for what they ruled as self-defense. Unless you wanna wind up as dead as the last guy that fuckin' pissed me off, I'd suggest ya calm your shit. Ya might think you're tough shit, man. But you aren't SHIT compared ta this fuckin' family. Not when we're all together."

Mac's brows wrinkled. He'd just gotten out of the pin for murder?

The man backed away, letting Mac get to his feet. Mac turned around to face Mo's 3 brothers, glaring at all of them.

"Let's get somehin' fuckin' straight," he started, "Cainville is MY town. I was born here. I was raised here. And I'll fuckin' DIE here –,"

"Ya think we give a shit about any of that?" the one with the long hair questioned, "We don't give a shit WHAT ya fuckin' do. Just stay the fuck away from our sister. Ya do that and ya can fuckin' live. Ya piss her off and we'll fuckin' kick your ass. Ya hurt her and you're DEAD."

The men left him, walking over to the bar to ignore him right along with Mo, who was snapping the black-haired punk's nose back into place. She cleaned him up and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth for the briefest kiss before she eased away and went to go snap his buddy's nose into place. She assessed the damage that Mac had done to each of the punks and started tending to their wounds.

He'd never been more pissed off in his life. His hands were shaking, his breathing quick and shallow, his chest heaving with every breath. His pulse was pounding and his blood was practically boiling in his fucking veins. How dare she? How fucking DARE she? She came into his bar, HIS fucking bar, and she'd made a fucking scene, turning every head in the fucking bar. Then, when he'd finally had enough and he'd torn into her little fucking toy, she'd taken HIM on. And then she'd called her brothers over to deal with him while she went to go tend to the fucking punks' wounds? No. Not even no. HELL fucking no! That shit didn't fly with him. By damn, she wouldn't ignore him. She wouldn't just fucking treat him like an afterthought. That fight had been because of HER. And now she was fucking IGNORING him?

Mac gave a growl, his hands clenching into fists and loosening again, over and over as his rage threatened to consume him. She was supposed to be fucking IMPRESSED by what he'd done to those fucking punks. She was supposed to be taking care of HIM. She was supposed to be praising HIM. She was supposed to fucking want HIM. He'd always been proud of his brute strength, of his ability to put the fear of God into everyone there in Cainville, locals and tourists both. He intimidated them all and fed off their pain and fear. He LOVED their tears, their blood, their screams, their pleas.

But Mo had taken that from him tonight. She'd ruined it. Hell she'd ruined his fucking morning, leaving him hard and fucking longing after a particularly steamy dream about her. Shit he'd had to drive to the Mesa first thing that morning and he was NOT happy about having to see Walter any more than he already had to. But he'd needed booze to deal with a day at work.

She'd ruined his afternoon by stopping by the shop. He'd thought he could get a good, hard fuck from her, and he HAD, but then she'd had to go and spout off instead of just fucking submitting to him like she was supposed to, like all the other bitches did. Instead, she'd threatened to fucking kill him and walked out. She'd left him distracted all fucking afternoon. And now she'd ruined his fucking night too. Fuck she'd ruined his WHOLE fucking day! Hell he couldn't even enjoy the fucking fight he'd started!

He growled as he heard Walter laughing and saw him talking to Mo's brothers, who were all joking around with him.

Mac made a vow to himself right then and there. Mo would pay for what she'd done. And her brothers would learn to either follow his lead or they'd suffer the fucking consequences too.

**Lyrics from the Songs:**

_Takedown _by For the Taking

_Board Up the House (Renholder Remix)_ by Genghis Tron – I didn't write out the lyrics but this is the song that played while she was belly dancing

_Rev 22:20 (Renholder Remix) _by Puscifer

**YES! There's a little cliff hanger. SO... If you'd like to read more, then be sure to shoot me a message or submit a review and let me know ALL your thoughts. Every dirty little detail. *grins from ear to ear***


End file.
